El Precio de Nuestra Traición
by Our Requiem
Summary: Desde los inicios de la humanidad, la enemistad entre ángeles y demonios se ha enfrentado en innumerables batallas. En contra de toda ley natural, un pacto de amor se ha emitido y las consecuencias serán su peor castigo.
1. Prólogo

**Con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de Odagiri Hotaru y alteraciones de Our Requiem:**

******"El Precio de Nuestra Traición"**

_Desde los inicios de la humanidad, la enemistad entre ángeles y demonios se ha enfrentado en innumerables batallas. _  
_En contra de toda ley natural, un pacto de amor se ha emitido y las consecuencias serán su peor castigo._

**Prólogo**

* * *

La tierra tiembla. La luna no puede verse mas pues, las pilas de cuerpos sin vida, han sido incinerados desprendiendo humo púrpura y llenando el ambiente de un olor insoportable.

El sonido de espadas chocando ha ido disminuyendo conforme el tiempo pasa. La batalla casi termina y, nuevamente, aún no hay un ganador.

Esta guerra interminable entre ángeles y demonios ha persistido desde el inicio de los tiempos. No pelean territorio, ni propiedades. Pelean el control de la vida de los humanos. Aquellos seres que ni siquiera están conscientes de éste interminable conflicto.

Son pocos los sobrevivientes con la fuerza suficiente como para defenderse.

La demonio de largo cabello castaño está de pie todavía. Prácticamente ha servido de escudo durante todo este tiempo para que el ángel cobrizo logre sanar a los heridos. Su trabajo es inútil, lo sabe. Pero no hay mucho qué hacer.

—¡Jasper!

Un grito desgarrador hace eco por los alrededores. Todos alzan la mirada y se encuentran con una imagen impactante. El pecho del ángel de alas azuladas ha sido atravesado con una espada.

Alice, su compañera, llora desconsolada. Es su culpa que él haya muerto. Ella se distrajo sólo por un segundo. Un segundo. En un segundo ella ha perdido al amor de su vida.

Para cuando Isabella, la demonio de cabello castaño, se ha dado cuenta, Edward, el ángel cobrizo, ya corre desesperado hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo.

—Resiste. Vamos, resiste. —le suplica posando sus manos sobre la herida de Jasper.

Sus palmas se tornan de un color dorado intentando devolverle la vida a su amigo. Pero es inútil.

—Debemos irnos —pide Isabella. Un par de demonios se acercan para asesinarla, pero ella logra evadirlos y cortarles la garganta con un solo movimiento—. ¡Edward! —repite ella—. Debemos irnos. Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

El ángel asiente. Siempre es difícil enfrentar la muerte de sus amigos. Antes de incorporarse susurra en el oído de Jasper:

—Te veré en la otra vida, hermano.

Conforme se mueven por los escombros, Isabella ha asesinado a otros cuatro demonios. Ella los conocía. Fueron criados juntos. Sin embargo, en su cabeza no hay espacio para el remordimiento. Lo importante es llevarse al ángel que tiene por esposo de allí.

Están llegando al límite del campo de batalla cuando se encuentran los cadáveres de Rosalie y Emmett. Los dos murieron espalda contra espalda. Luchando hasta el final.

Edward los observa y le es inevitable soltar un par de lágrimas. Se arrodilla junto a ellos y, al igual que lo ha hecho con Jasper, sus manos intentan sanar sus heridas.

—Son cuerpos sin vida, Edward. Sus almas ya se han ido —dice Isabella intentando hacerlo sentir mejor.

El ángel asiente. Está por irse pero, de la nada, una demonio de cabellos rojizos aparece y clava su espada en el estómago de Edward.

—¡No! —grita Isabella. Y antes de que la demonio escape, Isabella la ha degollado.

El ángel cobrizo se convulsiona en un charco de su propia sangre. La demonio lo arrastra hacia una gran pared de rocas que utilizará como refugio.

—Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo —susurra Isabella.

Al encontrarse a salvo, la demonio posiciona a su esposo en sus piernas y lo abraza como si fuese un niño pequeño. Edward no deja de temblar y su piel se ha tornado de un color blanquecino.

—Te amo, Isabella —dice titubeante—. Si mi destino es morir cada vez en tus brazos, con gusto lo haría para siempre.

—No hables —ruega la demonio—. No hables. No gastes energía. Estarás bien. Te lo juro.

—Quiero que seas tú quien me libere, Isabella —dice Edward ignorando las suplicas de su esposa—. Libera mi alma… Mátame.

—No me pidas que haga eso —susurra.

—Siempre es así —dice él—. Debo irme para poder regresar.

La demonio niega con la cabeza y si en su naturaleza pudiese llorar, ahora de sus ojos de iris rojo, brotarían lágrimas sin parar.

—No te vayas. Quédate conmigo —le pide al ángel.

—Isabella… —Edward intenta tocarle la mejilla, pero la demonio le toma la mano antes de que esto suceda.

—¡No! —repone molesta—. ¿No lo entiendes, Edward? Soy yo quien se queda aquí. En este mundo. Contando los segundos para que renazcas y muriendo de miedo de que te encuentre y no me reconozcas... Temo del día en que no sepas quién soy.

—Hicimos una promesa —dice a duras penas—. ¿Recuerdas? Juntos… Hasta el fin de los tiempos.

No se puede escuchar nada por unos segundos. El corazón de Edward comienza a bombear sangre cada vez más lento.

Ángel y demonio no hablan. Se miran a los ojos esperando por la muerte. Los ojos dorados de Edward pierden color. Es el fin.

—Te amo, Edward —jura Isabella.

—Hasta el fin de los tiempos —jura Edward antes de entregarse a la oscuridad.

**XXX**

* * *

**Puedes disfrutar del trailer y el teaser trailer de esta historia buscando en youtube: "El Precio de Nuestra Traición". **

**O busca también nuestro canal de youtube: OUR REQUIEM.**

**Si quieres ser parte del grupo de FB, agrega a Emilia Hale y ella te vuelve miembro.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Cap 1: ¿Cómo Sabes Mi Nombre?

_Desde los inicios de la humanidad, la enemistad entre ángeles y demonios se ha enfrentado en innumerables batallas. _

_En contra de toda ley natural, un pacto de amor se ha emitido y las consecuencias serán su peor castigo._

**Con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de Odagiri Hotaru y alteraciones de Our Requiem.**

_Este capítulo NO está beteado._

**Happy Reading!**

**Capítulo 1: "¿Cómo Sabes Mi Nombre?"**

* * *

—_Hasta el fin de los tiempos…_

Los ojos del cobrizo se abren de golpe. Su respiración es irregular y su frente está perlada de sudor. Debe de parpadear un par de veces antes de poder recordar donde se encuentra.

Los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana de su habitación. El reloj junto a su cama marca las 5:33am.

—_Otra vez esos sueños _—susurra Edward angustiado.

Frota sus manos contra su rostro en un intento de recordar con claridad las imágenes que ha proyectado su cabeza mientras dormía.

Es inútil. Siempre lo es.

En cuanto despierta de su inconsciencia, no puede recordar lo que ha soñado y una sensación de nostalgia lo invade. Edward aún no sabe el porqué.

Intentando no darle tanta importancia, el cobrizo se para de su cama dirigiéndose a su baño para lavarse cara y dientes.

Un par de ojeras se han formado bajo sus ojos dorados y su cabello cobrizo está tan rebelde como siempre.

Después de vestirse, toma su mochila de deporte y abandona la habitación.

Los pasillos están desiertos. Esto no le sorprende pues es demasiado temprano como para que el personal y los niños estén despiertos.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, saca del almacén su vieja bicicleta y se dirige al centro deportivo de la ciudad. Las calles están vacías por lo que no tarda ni 20 minutos en llegar a su destino.

La recepcionista le sonríe coqueta en cuanto cruza la puerta, él le devuelve la sonrisa e ingresa a los vestidores. Cambia sus pantalones de mezclilla por su short de natación negro y aplaca su cabello cobrizo con una gorra rojiza.

Después de calentar los músculos por unos segundos, se adentra a la alberca techada del lugar.

Estar en contacto con el agua lo relaja al instante, y es que con los recientes sueños, toda su espalda ha acumulado tensión.

El entrenador le da una serie de rutinas para seguir. Edward es un excelente nadador, por lo que las cumple sin problema. A nadie le extraña que haya ganado la competencia estatal de natación o que él sea de los alumnos más aplicados de la preparatoria. Edward Masen en verdad que es una joven ejemplar.

Mas no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

A pesar de estar a pocas semanas de cumplir los 18 años, aún vive en el orfanato donde fue abandonado cuando era tan solo un recién nacido.

El personal del lugar siempre creyó que Edward sería de los primeros niños en ser dados en adopción, sin embargo, por una circunstancia u otra, los procesos se detenían o eran cancelados. Esto creó en el cobrizo mucha inseguridad y la ferviente idea de que nadie lo necesitaba.

La chicharra que marca el final de la clase resuena sacando a Edward de sus pensamientos.

Se encamina con lentitud a las escaleras para abandonar la alberca cuando, al alzar la vista, un rostro familiar se hace presente.

El cobrizo no puede evitar sonreírle.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Masen? —pregunta la mujer extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a salir del agua.

Edward la toma gustoso y al estar frente a ella, su corazón late emocionado.

—Pensé que no te vería hoy, Tanya —dice él. La rubia niega con la cabeza divertida.

Tanya Denali ha sido el amor platónico de Edward desde que él tiene memoria. Ella ingresó al orfanato cuando tenía 8, poco después de que él cumplió los seis.

En verdad que es una mujer muy hermosa. Cabello rubio, ojos azulados-verdosos. Una figura delgada y fuerte. Además de ser portadora de una sonrisa que siempre hace suspirar al cobrizo. Sin mencionar que ahora porta solamente un traje de baño que se adhiere a ella como una segunda piel.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —le pregunta Edward. Tanya camina a su lado dirigiéndose de nuevo a los vestidores—. ¿No deberías estar en la Universidad?

—No tengo clases hasta más tarde. Decidí venir a nadar un rato. Últimamente he tenido… Más tiempo libre —admite la rubia con una sonrisa triste.

Dos meses atrás los padres adoptivos de Tanya fueron asesinados tras ser asaltados. Esto representó dejó en shock a la joven. Tanya estuvo a punto de caer en una terrible depresión sino fuese por la ayuda de Edward.

La rubia decidió entonces vender la gran mansión donde vivía para comprar un modesto apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, el resto del dinero lo donó al orfanato que la acogió de pequeña.

Los dos deciden poner su plática en pausa y se adentran a los vestidores.

No pasan ni treinta minutos cuando Tanya sale del edificio y Edward la espera en la acera junto a su bicicleta.

El cobrizo se ofrece a cargar su mochila. Ambos caminan despacio con dirección al orfanato.

—Me has ahorrado un viaje. Pensaba pasar a buscarte a tu preparatoria más tarde —Edward frunce el ceño como preguntándole para qué lo haría. Tanya sonríe y saca de su bolso un paquete naranja—. Encontré éste libro el otro día. Es de poesía. Creo que te gustará.

—Vaya —dice el cobrizo —. Muchísimas gracias. A los niños también les gusta la poesía. Estoy seguro que me pedirán que les lea algunos versos por la noche.

La rubia sonríe satisfecha.

—Por cierto —agrega ella—. El padre de una amiga trabaja en bienes raíces. Tal vez le podamos pedir a él informes sobre un apartamento.

Desde hace unos meses, Edward ha ahorrado dinero buscando su independencia. Y es que en sus planes al cumplir los 18 años, es abandonar el orfanato, conseguir un buen empleo y aplicar para la universidad. Obviamente, la única que sabía de esto era Tanya.

El cobrizo se mantuvo en silencio. Tanya pensó que era por la nostalgia que le provocaba el dejar el orfanato, sin embargo, la verdadera razón era que las imágenes de sus sueños habían aparecido por la mente de Edward otra vez.

—¿Edward? —el cobrizo parpadeó antes de asentir—. ¿Estás disponible después de la escuela para ver apartamentos?

—¿Eh?

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te dije? —ríe Tanya.

—Lo lamento —dice él—. ¿Qué me decías?

Tanya lo observa un poco antes de formular la pregunta.

—¿Te sucede algo?

—N-No —repone Edward con rapidez—. No es nada. Sólo estoy algo… Cansado.

—¿Problemas para dormir?

Tanya y él han compartido mucho desde que era niños. Ella es prácticamente su confidente por lo que no se limita a contarle lo que le ha ocurrido en las últimas noches.

—He estado teniendo sueños… Extraños.

—¿No estás un poquito grande como para tener… Ése tipo de sueños? —bromeó Tanya dedicándole una sonrisa lasciva logrando así que Edward riera un poco.

—No es eso. Estos sueños son raros —comenta el cobrizo—. Lo peor de todo es que amanezco asustado y cuando intento recordar es como si todas esas imágenes fueran borradas de mi cerebro.

—¿Seguro que es eso? —no tragándose del todo que ese tema es lo que preocupa a su amigo—. Sabes que para cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estoy yo. Siéntete libre de hablarme sobre lo que sea.

—De acuerdo —asiente Edward.

—Bien. Pues espero que así sea porque eres un testarudo —Los dos se detienen. Han llegado al portón oscuro del orfanato—. En fin, es tarde. Debo irme.

—¿No quieres pasar?

—Otro día será. Salúdame a todos por mí, ¿quieres? Te espero en mi apartamento cuando salgas de clase —el cobrizo vuelve a asentir y Tanya aprovecha para depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla—. Adiós, Edward.

La rubia no lo notó, pero el rostro de Edward se tornó en un color rojizo. Aunque él sabe que ella está fuera de su alcance, aún tiene la esperanza de que Tanya algún día lo vea como algo más que su amigo.

Después de regresar su bicicleta al almacén, entra el orfanato.

Un par de niñas lo saludan animadas. Él les pregunta si ya han desayunado y ellas niegan con la cabeza. Edward las toma de la mano, llevándolas hasta el gran comedor.

El cobrizo revisa la hora en su celular, tiene el tiempo justo para tomar el autobús que lo deja en su escuela.

—Buenos días, Edward —lo saluda una voz familiar. Edward voltea y le dedica una sonrisa. Es Laurent Lewis, el director del orfanato. Un hombre de tez negra, siempre sonriente y vistiendo traje y corbata. Él ha sido como un padre para Edward—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bastante bien —dice el cobrizo—. Acabo de encontrarme con Tanya hace unos minutos.

—¿Todavía está aquí?

—No, debía irse a la universidad.

—Esa niña —niega Laurent—. ¿Sabes? Cuando sucedió lo de sus padres, le ofrecí que se quedara con nosotros por una temporada, pero, ya la conoces. Siempre quiere hacer las cosas a su estilo.

—Es muy… Peculiar —agrega el cobrizo. Los dos se sonríen. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Laurent se borra con rapidez.

—Uno de los profesores me dijo que estás buscando un lugar para vivir.

Los ojos de Edward se abren como platos.

—Pensaba hablarlo con usted pero… —dice avergonzado. Laurent le dedica una mirada triste.

—No hay necesidad de apurarse. Aún falta tiempo para tu cumpleaños, además, así tuvieras 30 años, éste es tu hogar, Edward. No tomes decisiones precipitadas.

El cobrizo asiente. Laurent le da unas palmadas en la espada.

—Lo pensaré. Gracias.

**XXX**

Los dos se encuentran sentados en una banca bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. La chica de cabello negro y corto luce inquieta, mientras que el rubio bebe tranquilamente de su café.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? —se queja ella—. Ya debería de estar aquí.

—No seas impaciente, Alice —repone Jasper con dulzura—. Lo más probable es que se le haya hecho tarde. Es un chico de 17 años, no le veo nada de raro.

Alice y Jasper, desde hace unos años, han estado al cuidado de Edward. Esa fue la misión que se les encomendó.

De pronto, Jasper cierra los ojos y suspira con fuerza.

—Está cerca —murmura.

Alice aplaude emocionada. Ambos miran hacia la parada del autobús donde debe de aparecer en algunos segundos.

—Es muy guapo, ¿no crees? —pregunta ella.

—Durante todas sus vidas nunca ha cambiado, Alice. Bueno… —rectifica su respuesta—. Excepto aquella vez.

La pelinegra está por agregar algo cuando un grito se hace presente.

—¡Oigan! —exclama un hombre de unos 70 años. Se dirige a el grupo de chicos que han tomado su lugar en la fila del autobús.

—¿Qué quieres, anciano? —ríe uno de ellos.

—Y-Yo estaba formado aquí antes —masculla temeroso—. Deben seguir las reglas.

—¿Las reglas, dices? —de un movimiento, el más alto del grupo, lanza una patada al estómago del hombre, logrando que caiga al suelo—. Quítate de mi camino, imbécil.

—Ahora vuelvo —gruñe Alice encaminándose hacia donde están ellos.

—Espera, Alice —la detiene el rubio.

—Esos mocosos necesitan una lección, Jasper.

—_Tú tampoco has cambiado nada_ —piensa él.

—Creo que mejor iré yo —le dice. Nuevamente, los dos son sorprendidos por un grito.

—¡Hey! —dice Edward interponiéndose entre el hombre y los agresores—. ¿Qué creen que hacen? Déjenlo en paz.

—El niño bonito se quiere hacer el héroe —ríe el alto—. ¿Quieres que te rompa la nariz? Estás colmando mi paciencia.

Con una agilidad sobre humana, Edward clava su puño contra el estómago del chico alto y con un movimiento más lo tiene preso contra el suelo.

—Ése es el Edward que conozco —festeja Alice observando la escena.

—¡Suéltame, idiota! —se queja el chico alto.

Edward va a agregar algo pero, de la nada, imágenes nublan su mente:

_El chico alto se encuentra en una casa descuidada, abraza con fuerza a dos niños pequeños que tiemblan nerviosos. Una mujer, quien seguramente es su madre, llora inconsolable y una figura masculina los ve desde el marco de la puerta._

—_Nunca lo perdonaré —masculla el chico alto—. Él nos abandonó. Lo odio. ¡Lo odio!_

Impactado por las imágenes, Edward deshace su agarre y deja libre al chico alto.

—Está pasando… Otra vez —murmura aterrado el cobrizo.

Y es que, ver los pensamientos de la gente al contacto, es una habilidad que desarrolló desde edad temprana. Sólo que, con el paso del tiempo, Edward siente que ya no puede controlarlo.

Tan perdido está el cobrizo en sus pensamientos, que no logra ver cuando el chico alto está listo para golpearlo.

—Ni se te ocurra —gruñe Jasper.

El grupo de agresores los miran confundidos.

—Acabo de llamar a la policía —dice Alice.

Fueron sólo necesarias estas palabras para que tomaran sus pertenencias y se largaran de allí.

—¿En verdad llamaste a la policía? —pregunta divertido el rubio.

—Nope —ríe la pelinegra.

—G-Gracias —dice Edward para sorpresa de los dos.

—Deberías ser más cuidadoso —lo reprende Alice—. Ya sé que eres muy fuerte, pero eran tres contra uno.

La manera tan familiar con la que se expresa Alice confunde al cobrizo.

—Qué triste que haya gente que le valga un comino lo que sucede a su alrededor — agrega Alice refiriéndose a las personas que observaron todo el pleito y no pudieron defender al pobre hombre—. Deberían sentir vergüenza.

—Lo importante es que él está bien —suspira Edward.

La pelinegra sonríe y para sorpresa del cobrizo, ella se acerca y lo estrecha con fuerza.

—Ya te extrañaba —murmura a su oído—. Aunque, como siempre, eres demasiado bondadoso. Eso ya nos ha traído problemas.

—¿Eh? —Edward está más confundido que nunca.

—No te preocupes —dice ella—. Pronto lo entenderás. Nos vemos luego.

—Hasta pronto… Edward —se despide Jasper.

El cobrizo frunce el ceño y repasa con rapidez la plática que han sostenido. En ningún momento él les dijo cómo se llamaba. Edward se gira sobre sus talones para enfrentarlos, pero ellos ya no están allí.

—_¿Cómo saben mi nombre?_ —susurra.

No muy lejos de allí, y aunque ninguno de los tres se pudo dar cuenta, una mujer de cabello castaño y vestida enteramente de negro, presenció la escena desde lo alto de un edificio.

**XXX**

Edward está con toda la actitud para olvidar lo sucedido y disfrutar del resto del día. Sus clases de historia y química son lo suficientemente entretenidas como para distraerlo. Al sonar la campana que indica el almuerzo, Edward toma su mochila y sale al corredor.

—¡Edward! —lo llaman.

El cobrizo alza la vista y se encuentra con Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory y Ángela Weber. Aunque Edward no quiera admitirlo, sabe que las tres chicas buscan tener algo más que amistad con él. Es por esto que siempre intenta establecer límites claros.

—Hola, chicas —las saluda.

Jessica Stanley es casi tan alta como él, cabello castaño claro y ojos azulados. Es atractiva, pero demasiado ruidosa para su gusto.

Lauren Mallory es de tez morena y cabello oscuro. Según se rumora, ella ha dormido ya con todos los chicos de último año a excepción del cobrizo.

Finalmente, Ángela Weber es lo más cercano que tiene a una amiga. Es introvertida y guapa, sin embargo, Ben, un amigo de él, está enamorado de ella, por lo que Edward intenta no meterse mucho en el asunto.

—Por la mañana te vi caminar junto a una mujer rubia —pregunta Jessica sin preámbulos—. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tu novia?

—¿Tanya? —niega con la cabeza—. No. Sólo somos amigos.

—El sábado habrá una fiesta en mi casa —coquetea Lauren—. Espero que puedas ir, Edward.

—Lo intentaré —miente. Él sabe lo que Lauren pretende y no quiere darle ilusiones—. Gracias por la invitación.

Tras un almuerzo tranquilo, Edward se encamina al gimnasio para su siguiente clase. En el pasillo se encuentra Michael Newton, uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Su familia tiene una tienda de artículos deportivos. Es alto y rubio.

—¡Mike! —lo llama Edward. Su amigo sonríe—. ¿Listo para jugar?

Los dos se disponen a entrar al vestidor, sin embargo, el piso está mojado y en su intento de rodear, Mike se resbala.

—¡Cuidado! —grita el cobrizo. Y antes de que caiga de bruces contra el suelo, Edward lo toma del brazo.

Al entrar en contacto con su piel, nuevamente, imágenes invaden su cabeza:

_El señor Newton bebe de una botella de licor hasta terminarla. La madre de Mike se acerca para reclamarle y su esposo la recibe con un fuerte golpe en la quijada. Mike presencia todo esto desde las barandillas de la escalera, demasiado impactado como para detener a su padre._

Deshace el agarre y ahora Edward puede pensar con claridad. Observa a su amigo con preocupación.

—¿Mike? —le dice—. ¿Está todo bien?

Como si Mike supiera exactamente a lo que se refiere Edward, sus manos empiezan a sudar y su voz no es más que un susurro.

—Te veo después —contesta dejando solo a Edward por unos segundos. Jessica y las demás han presenciado la escena, por lo que no reparan en acercarse al cobrizo.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunta Jessica.

—Mike nunca se comporta así —reprueba Lauren.

—Ha estado raro últimamente —la voz de Ángela es baja—. Vivo cerca de su casa. Siempre que paso escucho gritos. Al parecer sus padres tienen muchos problemas.

Edward quiere ayudar a su amigo. Pero, ¿qué le va a decir?

¿Pude ver tu mente por unos instantes y descubrí lo que sucede en tu casa?

No. Lo juzgarían de loco.

**XXX**

Al parecer ni en la escuela Edward puede librarse de los demonios con los que pelea.

Como lo había acordado, ahora el cobrizo se encuentra en el apartamento de Tanya. La rubia le ha contado todo lo que ha hecho en el día, pero Edward no le ha prestado el mínimo de atención.

—Mira, encontré en línea estos lugares —dice ella dejando en la mesa varias hojas llenas de información de apartamentos vacantes.

—Gracias —se limita a decir Edward sin siquiera mirarlos.

Tanya emboza una sonrisa triste.

—Si no te gusta ninguno puedo seguir buscando —propone.

—Ajá —vuelve a contestar el cobrizo escuetamente.

La rubia rodea el sillón donde Edward está sentado, posicionándose frente a él.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le dice con tono materno—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la mañana? Puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes, Tanya —responde. Decide entonces no prestarle atención a lo ocurrido con Mike. Toma las hojas y comienza a revisarlas—. Te agradezco lo que hiciste. Espero encontrar algo pronto.

—Todavía faltan unas semanas para tu cumpleaños. Tómalo con calma —le sonríe Tanya.

Edward se para de su asiento y merodea por el apartamento de la rubia. Observando sus diplomas colgados, su colección de música y libros.

—¿Lo tienes todo resuelto, no? —ríe Edward—. Estudiante de derecho, contratada ya por uno de los bufetes de abogados más exitosos de la ciudad. Es grandioso.

—Se tienen que hacer muchos sacrificios, Edward —dice Tanya con modestia—. Nada de lo que he conseguido fue fácil.

El cobrizo va a comentar algo más cuando un libro negro en la repisa llama su atención. Luce antiguo y es muy pesado. El título está escrito en un lenguaje que él no puede distinguir.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—¿Eh?

—Este libro —le muestra Edward. Tanya camina hacia la ventana cercana.

—Es lo único que llevaba conmigo cuando llegué al orfanato —explica ella—. Creo que pertenecía a mis padres.

—¿Qué dice? —el cobrizo se refiere al título.

—Está en hebreo: "La llave de Raziel". Hasta hace poco pude descifrarlo.

—¿Y de qué trata?

—Trata… De algo que beneficiaría a este mundo —la voz de Tanya se ha vuelto seria.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Edward sin entender muy bien.

—¿Sabes que el mundo se dirige lentamente a su destrucción? Anormalidades meteorológicas causadas por la contaminación ambiental. Hambre, pobreza, terrorismo. Guerras impulsadas por racismo y religión. Los humanos somos criaturas pecadoras. Debemos reajustar todo para limpiar este mundo contaminado.

El cobrizo no lo ha podido notar, pero los ojos claros de Tanya se han oscurecido al relatarle todo esto.

**XXX**

La verdad es que Edward se excusó diciendo que tenía tareas pendientes para poder abandonar el apartamento de Tanya. Y es que su actitud se tornó extraña en cuanto comenzó a hablar del libro de sus padres.

¿Reajustar el mundo? ¿A qué se refería la rubia con esto?

—¡Edward! —una vocecita lo saca de sus pensamientos. Al girarse, puede ver a los niños del orfanato vistiendo sus piyamas—. ¿Puedes leer un poco para nosotros?

El cobrizo asiente con una sonrisa.

La luz es tenue. Las ventanas han sido cerradas pues el aire es frío. Los niños están acomodados en sus respectivas camas y miran atentos a Edward, quien esta acostado junto a una de las niñas más pequeñas.

Él les cuenta que el libro es nuevo, que Tanya lo ha comprado para ellos.

Toma una bocanada de aire y se dispone recitar uno de los poemas que más ha llamado su atención:

_Me llamas Ángel de Amor y luz,_

_un ser de bondad y eterno fuego,_

_enviado desde el cielo para guiar vuestros pasos_

_por senderos donde los espíritus ansían caminar._

_Dices que brillo como un astro en el firmamento;_

_como un rayo en el crepúsculo, una chispa de la fuente._

_Ahora escucha mi respuesta, y deja que el mundo la oiga:_

_Hablo sin temor sobre lo que conozco;_

_El puro, el fervoroso amor es el espíritu creador_

_que hace de las mujeres ángeles._

_Yo vivo, existo sólo por ti, sólo en ti._

_Nuestras almas juntas yacen atadas_

_por las antiguas leyes sagradas,_

_y si yo soy un Ángel, tú eres la causa._

_El amor nos convoca y nos desgarra,_

_cubriendo nuestros hombros con sus alas;_

_Y lo mejor, bien puede ser lo peor,_

_y lo odioso, ser lo deseable._

_Deberías agradecer que esta pena se haya ensañado así,_

_pues el demonio ha enterrado al ángel que hay en mí._

_—Ella Wheeler Wilcox—_

Para cuando Edward ha terminado de leer, no se escucha nada a su alrededor. Al alzar la vista, sonríe satisfecho cuando ve que todos los niños se han quedado profundamente dormidos.

Se asegura que estén bien abrigados antes de salir del cuarto. Ya en el pasillo, de su pecho brota un suspiro. El poema fue hermoso y extrañamente familiar. Ignorando lo que esto puede implicar, por mera costumbre, revisa su celular y su ceño se frunce al ver que tiene un mensaje nuevo.

—_Qué raro. No lo escuché timbrar_ —piensa.

Le es inevitable gemir asustado cuando lo lee.

**Michael Newton (10:04pm)**

**¡Ayúdame, por favor!**

¿Habrá ocurrido algo grave en su casa? ¿Su padre volvió a golpear a su madre? ¿Y si ahora golpeó a Mike?

No hay tiempo para detenerse a pensar. Edward toma su abrigo y sin asegurarse de haber cerrado el portón del orfanato, corre a toda velocidad por las calles desiertas con dirección a la casa de su amigo.

Ha intentado marcarle a su celular, pero el rubio no contesta. Esto pone más ansioso a Edward.

Está considerando en llamar a la policía cuando, antes de cruzar la avenida, se frena de golpe.

Mike se encuentra petrificado a la mitad de la calle. Su rostro no expresa nada. Luce sin vida. Simplemente sus pupilas dilatadas miran hacia el frente.

—¿Mike? —lo llama Edward. El rubio no parece escucharle. De pronto, una camioneta de carga a toda velocidad aparece en la intersección, si Mike no se mueve lo va a arrollar—. ¡Mike! —grita el cobrizo desesperado.

Sin importarle nada, Edward corre hacia su amigo en un intento de apartarlo del camino, sin embargo, al estar a pocos metros de él, Mike desaparece dejando en su lugar una pila de humo. El cobrizo traga saliva impactado por la escena, mas no hay tiempo para intentar asimilarlo, el camión está por golpearlo.

Edward cierra los ojos instintivamente, esperando su fin.

Pero esto no sucede.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, una mujer lo ha tomado de la cintura, salvándolo de una muerte segura. No sabe bien qué fue lo que sucedió, pero ahora se encuentra arriba del puente peatonal.

Cae sobre el pavimento. Sus ojos parpadean con rapidez intentando asimilarlo.

—¿Estás herido? —pregunta angustiada una voz aguda—. ¿Te lastimaste?

—E-Estoy bien —responde Edward y al buscar la mirada de su salvadora se queda helado.

Está vestida de negro de pies a cabeza. Su piel es pálida, como si estuviese bañada del color de la luz de luna. Su cabello castaño es lacio y muy largo, rozando casi su cintura. Sus labios son carnosos y su nariz es recta y pequeña. Pero eso no es lo más atractivo de la mujer. Sus ojos… Sus ojos son color escarlata.

En el sano juicio de cualquiera, al ver a una persona con iris rojizo, se morirían de miedo. Sin embargo, Edward conoce ese color. Él sabe que debería de estar aterrado, pero no es así.

—_Ella no es de este mundo_ —piensa.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se atreve a preguntar. Repasa la escena entera en su cabeza. Su amigo estaba a punto de suicidarse. Edward se para de inmediato y busca a Mike en la calle oscura.

—Fue una ilusión —le dice la mujer, como si pudiese leer lo que el cobrizo acaba de pensar.

—¿Qué?

—Las ilusiones son oscuridad —explica ella—. Son una tentación de la que pocos podemos resistirnos… No te preocupes —dice ahora con dulzura—. Estoy aquí. Yo cuidaré de ti… Edward.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —exige saber.

La mujer no responde su pregunta. Se gira sobre sus talones y se aleja del cobrizo.

—_Hasta el fin de los tiempos_ —susurra ella.

La sensación de nostalgia inunda a Edward nuevamente.

Él ha visto a la mujer en otra parte. La conoce. Sin embargo, no importa cuanto lo intente… No puede recordarla.

* * *

**Estamos muy emocionadas de que por fin "El Precio de Nuestra Traición" esté en línea.**

**Es la primera vez que tanto la autora como yo, escribimos algo de este género. En verdad esperamos que sea de su agrado y que nos apoyen tanto como lo hacen en nuestras otras historias.**

**Les recuerdo, nuevamente, que existe un teaser trailer y un trailer oficial de éste fanfic en youtube. Para buscarlo, sólo tecleen "El Precio de Nuestra Traición Trailer" en la barra de búsqueda y allí les aparecerá. O bien, pueden buscar nuestro canal: OUR REQUIEM.**

**También, si quieren formar parte del grupo de FB, agréguenme a sus amigos (Emilia Hale) y yo con gusto los vuelvo miembros. **

**En esto grupo subimos música e imágenes de los capítulos, además de estarles informando qué días habrá actualización.**

**Les reiteramos nuestro agradecimiento y sin más, nos leemos muy pronto.**

_**OUR REQUIEM**_


	3. Cap 2: Carlisle Cullen

_Desde los inicios de la humanidad, la enemistad entre ángeles y demonios se ha enfrentado en innumerables batallas._

_En contra de toda ley natural, un pacto de amor se ha emitido y las consecuencias serán su peor castigo._

**Con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de Odagiri Hotaru y alteraciones de Our Requiem.**

_Este capítulo NO está beteado._

**Happy Reading!**

**Capítulo 2: "Carlisle Cullen"**

* * *

Las llantas que ruedan a toda velocidad por la carretera chispean agua helada. Ha terminado de llover, sin embargo, los alrededores siguen oliendo a tierra mojada. Las luces de los autos se alejan en cuanto se les pasa de lado.

Paul, el chofer, entonces aleja su mirada del camino y la posa en el espejo retrovisor. Su jefe luce pensativo, sus ojos dorados observan la ventana sin parpadear. Él porta un traje negro y corbata. Su cabello dorado ha sido peinado hacia atrás dejando al descubierto una cicatriz diagonal en su mejilla izquierda.

—La batalla cada vez está más cerca —dice Paul sin despegar la mirada de él. El rubio asiente viendo aún la ventana. Paul se debate entre preguntar o no. La curiosidad siempre ha sido el mayor de sus defectos—. ¿Es verdad? —al preguntar, el rubio le regresa la mirada por el retrovisor—. ¿Edward ha renacido?

Su jefe emboza lo que parece ser una media sonrisa. Vuelve a asentir antes de devolver su atención a la ventana.

—Alice y Jasper dicen que… Algo diferente en él —Paul frunce el ceño sin entender—. Supongo que eso lo tendré que comprobar yo mismo.

Ahora es el turno de Paul de asentir. El mercedes negro que maneja puede camuflajearse en la oscuridad sin problema. La noche es fría y una tensión se apodera de los dos conforme avanzan hacia su destino.

—No somos los únicos que nos hemos dado cuenta que Edward renació —comenta el rubio. Paul se sorprende de que su jefe esté compartiendo esos pensamientos con él—. El chico tendrá las cosas bastante complicadas a partir de ahora.

—¿No hay nada que usted pueda hacer?

—A decir verdad… —dice tras guardar silencio unos segundos—. No hay nada que yo quiera hacer —en su rostro vuelve a embozarse una media sonrisa que pronto se borra—. Acelera, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Paul no responde, sin embargo, su zapato italiano empuja el acelerador y el mercedes continua su camino.

**XXX**

—_Ya te lo dije, Edward. Yo nunca te mandé ningún mensaje. He estado ocupado en la tienda._

Eso fue lo que Mike Newton le contestó cuando Edward le preguntó por el mensaje de la noche anterior. Para hacer aún menos válida su historia, el mensaje desapareció del celular del cobrizo.

¿Acaso lo soñó?

No. Por supuesto que no. Él estaba seguro de lo que había leído. Era Mike, pidiendo su ayuda y también era Mike quien estaba a mitad de la calle, esperando a ser arrollado.

Lo ocurrido se reproduce en la cabeza del cobrizo: Su desesperación por salvar a su amigo y cómo su cuerpo entero se paralizó cuando ese camión estaba por atropellarlo.

Y además… Cómo fue salvado por esa mujer vestida enteramente de negro.

—¿Quién es ella? —susurra Edward—. ¿Quién es esa mujer? Estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que la veo.

El cobrizo se encuentra en una de las bancas de patio del orfanato. Frota sus manos contra su rostro, intentando recordar. ¿De dónde la conoce? ¿Por qué le es tan familiar?

—_Hasta el fin de los tiempos_ —fue lo que dijo ella al marcharse.

—¿Qué significa eso? —las manos de Edward comienzan a temblar, y es que siente una gran impotencia por no poder contestar ninguna de estas preguntas—. ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?

Sus manos viajan entonces hasta la manecilla de la banca de metal donde está sentado y como si fuese simple cristal, ésta se rompe al contacto mínimo haciendo un sonido estruendoso.

A Edward se le corta la respiración. ¿Cómo ha logrado destruir la banca? Observa sus manos, temeroso. Un nudo está por formarse en su garganta cuando una vocecilla lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—¡Edward! —gritan un par de niñas, sus risitas son adorables por lo que Edward no puede evitar fingir una sonrisa—. ¿Puedes ayudarnos a armarlo? —dicen extendiéndole una caja de un rompecabezas.

El cobrizo se traga sus sentimientos encontrados y camina al lado de las niñas hasta la sombra de un gran árbol.

Alice y Jasper han observado la escena entera desde lo alto de un edificio. Alice se sienta estirando sus piernas hacia el vacío. Jasper se cruza de brazos sin quitarle la vista al cobrizo.

—Parece que Edward se relajó —dice Alice después de un rato.

—Eso parece… —responde Jasper—. Pero, ¿estará bien? Algo cambió en él, Alice. Puedo sentirlo. Su aura es distinta a la de su vida pasada.

—¿Cuando estuvimos en Polonia? Por supuesto que es diferente. Era hijo del primer ministro y tú y yo éramos sus sirvientes.

Jasper sonríe, algunas partes de su vida pasada son bastante gratificantes. Sin embargo, recuerda la muerte de Edward y la angustia lo inunda.

—¿Crees que dure lo suficiente en el campo de batalla? —susurra él—. Me preocupa.

Alice se incorpora abrazando al rubio por el cuello.

—Yo sólo estoy preocupada por ti, Jasper. No puedo evitar recordar como te perdí en nuestra vida pasada y… No voy a permitirlo esta vez.

—Estaremos bien —dice él dedicándole una sonrisa. Alice se la devuelve de inmediato.

—Así será —susurra antes de darle un beso cálido a Jasper en los labios. Él intenta prolongarlo, mas una voz se hace presente y los dos regresan su atención al cobrizo.

—¡Edward! —grita un niño desde la ventana del orfanato—. El Director quiere verte.

—Ya comenzó —dice Jasper, y a Alice no le queda más que asentir y esperar.

**XXX**

—Debo de admitirle, Señor Cullen, que su carta fue ciertamente… Inesperada —Laurent Lewis se pasea nervioso de aquí para allá en su oficina—. Edward ha vivido aquí por más de 17 años y nunca supimos algo sobre el paradero de su verdadera familia.

—Por supuesto —responde el rubio. Paul aguarda por él junto al marco de la puerta en silencio—. Entiendo que esto sea una gran sorpresa tanto para usted como para Edward.

Laurent le da un sorbo a su café y opta por sentarse frente al rubio.

—Él es un gran muchacho —dice Laurent mostrando una sonrisa triste—. Estoy seguro que estará encantado de conocerle.

—Me llevó años localizarlo. Esto será interesante.

Un par de toques en la puerta se hacen presentes.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunta Edward desde el pasillo. Laurent suspira antes de responder.

—Adelante —El rubio le da una señal a Paul y él se encarga de abrir la puerta.

Edward luce extrañado, pues no conoce ni al hombre alto y moreno que atendió la puerta y mucho menos al hombre rubio que está sentado frente al director del orfanato.

—Tú debes de ser Edward —dice el rubio parándose de su lugar y posicionándose frente a él—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle le extiende la mano y Edward no está muy seguro en estrecharla.

—Supongo que no hay otra manera para decirlo —murmura apenado Laurent—. ¿Edward? Este hombre es tu hermano.

—¿Qué? —los ojos dorados de Edward se abren como platos—. ¿M-Mi hermano?

Laurent intercede pidiéndole a los dos que guarden asiento. Él les otorgará un momento a solas para que puedan conversar, Paul también abandona el lugar. En cuanto llega al pasillo, Laurent no duda en marcarle a Tanya, la amiga de Edward. El cobrizo la necesitará para pasar este trago amargo.

—C-Creo que no estoy entendiendo —dice Edward finalmente.

Carlisle toma una bocanada de aire y se acomoda en su asiento. Hay mucho qué contar.

—Es normal que te sientas conmocionado, Edward —comienza a decir—. Tenemos distintas madres, pero estoy seguro que eres mi hermano menor. Luego de que mi madre falleciera, mi padre conoció a tu madre. Mantuvieron una relación de muchos años, mas nunca se casaron. Ellos se separaron y no fue hasta la muerte de tu madre que mi padre supo de tu existencia. He estado buscándote desde hace 2 años, tras la confesión de nuestro padre en su lecho de muerte, diciéndome que tenía un medio hermano.

La respiración de Edward se vuelve irregular. Es mucha información la que debe procesar. Su mirada se posa en sus manos y no las aparta de allí por ningún motivo. Carlisle aguarda paciente a que el cobrizo reaccione, pero la verdad es que está en shock.

—Lamento mucho llegar de este modo —dice él—. Localizarte fue más difícil de lo que pensé. En verdad lo siento.

—No es necesario —susurra Edward.

—Sé que no podré compensarte nunca estos años de ausencia pero, se lo prometí a mi padre. Le prometí que te llevaría a nuestra mansión —la propuesta es tan sorpresiva que Edward alza la mirada y la posa en Carlisle—. ¿Qué dices? Después de todo, sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Es hasta ahora que el cobrizo lo ha notado, Carlisle y él tienen el mismo color de ojos. Entonces, ¿es verdad lo que le ha contado?

—¿Podría tomarme un tiempo para pensarlo? —pide Edward.

—Por supuesto —suspira Carlisle—. Es una decisión importante.

El aire de la habitación lo está sofocando, necesita salir de allí. Edward se disculpa con Carlisle y sale casi corriendo hasta el patio donde se encontraba anteriormente. Su respiración es irregular y sus manos tiemblan sin control.

¿Por qué se siente de ese modo? ¿Qué no debería estar aliviado por conocer al fin de dónde proviene, quién es?

Jasper y Alice lo observan preocupados. Esa no es la reacción que esperaban de su parte.

—Algo va mal —sentencia Alice.

Edward siente que su cabeza le hierve. Es una sensación abrumadora y frustrante. Su mirada se fija en todos lados buscando algo en qué concentrarse, esperando que así el malestar se pase.

Las dos niñas siguen bajo la sombra del árbol armando el rompecabezas.

En cuanto la mirada sombría de Edward se posa en ellas, sus manos se vuelven puños y una ira incontrolable se apodera de él.

—¡Edward! ¡Detente! —grita Jasper, mas no hay nada qué hacer.

Las ventanas de cristal del orfanato truenan al unísono y los pequeños pedazos vuelan hasta donde están las niñas, causándoles rasguños profundos.

Cuando Edward recupera el control ya es tarde. Las niñas han empezando a sangrar y llorar. Las maestras corren a sus lados para asegurarse que se encuentren bien. Las heridas dejarán marcas, pero ningún corte ha puesto en riesgo sus vidas.

Esto no hace sentir mejor a Edward y mucho menos a Jasper y Alice.

—¿Él lo hizo? —pregunta ella impresionada por lo ocurrido.

—No fue a propósito, pero no puede controlarlo.

—Siempre es difícil para Edward al inicio.

—Sigo pensando que esta vez hay algo diferente. Debe de venir con nosotros lo antes posible, antes de que sus poderes crezcan aún más.

**XXX**

Por más que el personal del orfanato le daba vueltas al asunto, nada tenía sentido. ¿Cómo es que, de pronto, todos las ventanas se rompieron? ¿O cómo es que los cristales lastimaron a las niñas? La distancia entre las ventanas y las niñas era demasiada como para que ellas resultaran heridas.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

El cobrizo no dejaba de torturarse. Él había lastimado a unas niñas inocentes, la ira que se acumuló se apoderó de su cordura. ¿Acaso él era una mala persona?

Sin noción de a dónde ir, Edward salió del orfanato al atardecer. Tanya Denali, su amiga, lo observó irse. Lucía tan pensativo que no lo llamó, se limitó a seguirlo de cerca.

Tras unos minutos de caminar sin dirección, el cobrizo se frenó. Al alzar la vista se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el puente peatonal donde había visto a la mujer vestida de negro la noche anterior. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? ¿Qué pretendía?

—Todo es mi culpa —pensó con tristeza, recordando lo ocurrido. La mirada aterrada de las niñas—. Estos malditos poderes…

—Edward —escuchó a sus espaldas. Al girarse, se encontró con Tanya. La rubia lo miraba apenada. Lucía tan hermosa como siempre—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Tanya? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hablé con el Sr. Lewis… Me contó sobre tu hermano.

La cabeza de Edward era un lío. Si no pensaba en lo ocurrido con Mike, pensaba en las niñas, en la mujer de negro y en la aparición de Carlisle.

—Tómate tu tiempo —dijo Tanya al verlo tan abatido. El cobrizo la observó con tristeza—. Tu hermano apareció de la nada, es totalmente normal que estés confundido —ante esto Edward asintió—. Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que sepas qué hacer, para eso están los amigos, ¿o no?

La palabra "amigos" causó más revuelo en Edward de lo que él pensó. ¿Acaso sólo era eso lo que Tanya sentía por él?

—Tanya es que yo…

De sus labios estuvo a punto de brotar la confesión de que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero no pudo concretarlo. Guardó silencio.

—¿Si? —lo incitó a continuar la rubia. Mas Edward no dijo nada más.

—Nada, lo siento. Estoy bien —dijo fingiendo una media sonrisa. Tanya no intentó devolvérsela, estaba demasiado preocupada por él—. C-Creo que quiero estar solo.

—E-Está bien —asintió Tanya.

Edward se dio la media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras del puente peatonal, dejando a la rubia allí, quien lo observó alejarse sin moverse un centímetro.

—¿Te duele mucho? —le preguntó Edward a una de las niñas al regresar al orfanato.

—No —respondió ella mostrándole su venda—. El doctor me dio unas pastillas de uva que me quitaron el dolor.

Era masoquista lo que Edward estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitar mirar las heridas que causó a las niñas y sentirse terrible.

—Perdóname —susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No fue tu culpa.

—No fue tu culpa, Edward —intervino otra de las niñas.

Él asintió. Aunque sabía bien la verdad.

No muy lejos de allí, en una arboleda oscura. El sonido de una arma y el choque de una espada revoloteaba de aquí para allá. Alice se movía con rapidez por las ramas de un árbol, logrando degollar a un ente oscuro. Jasper, por otro lado, retrocedía para poder apuntar con precisión.

Más de 12 cuerpos sin vida cayeron a sus pies. Cansados y con la frente perlada en sudor, Jasper y Alice se giraron para encontrarse.

—¿De dónde salió todo esto? —preguntó Alice temerosa.

Jasper planeaba explicarse de manera extendida, pero no había tiempo pues una nueva docena de entes los rodearon.

—Vienen por Edward —le murmuró a su compañera.

**XXX**

Usualmente con leer un par de poemas, Edward lograba conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, el día ha estado tan lleno de emociones, que el cobrizo se gira en su cama varias veces sin poder dormir.

Su reloj marca las 11:35pm. Desesperado, se viste con pantalones de mezclilla, una sudadera y tenis, antes de salir del orfanato.

Un par de gotas de lluvia salpican en el suelo cuando está en la puerta. Esto no le importa, ajusta la gorra de la sudadera y camina calle abajo.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? —se cuestiona Edward. No puede dejar de sentirse intranquilo. La lluvia cae con fuerza logrando empaparlo en cuestión de minutos. Intenta recordar la última vez que se sintió a salvo y un par de ojos de iris rojizo aparecen en su mente.

—_Estoy aquí. Yo cuidaré de ti, Edward —_le dijo aquella mujer.

—Necesito verla —murmura tajante.

Pero, ¿cómo encontrarla?

El cobrizo camina hasta el puente peatonal buscándola. Mas no hay rastro de ella. Recorre los alrededores y no hay ni una pista. Edward se recarga en una pared cercana y se deja caer al suelo. El viento es frío y no deja de llover. El cobrizo abraza sus piernas, como signo de protección.

Las gotas de lluvia caen sobre su cabello cobrizo, hasta que, de repente, se detienen. Extrañado, alza la vista y se encuentra con una figura familiar.

La mujer tiene el cabello castaño empapado y se adhiere a su rostro pálido. Su vestimenta es diferente, pero conserva el mismo color: negro. Sus ojos rojos lo miran expectante.

—Te vas a resfriar —le murmura la mujer.

—Tú también —responde Edward embozando una sonrisa, mas ésta se borra casi tan rápido como llegó. La mujer frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta. El cobrizo ladea la mirada apenado, pero no se detiene en contarle. Algo en ella es familiar.

—Creo que tal vez yo no sea una buena persona.

—Tonto —la mujer suelta una risita. Edward vuelve a posar su mirada en ella—. Alguien que no es bueno jamás se cuestionaría eso.

El cobrizo vuelve a sonreír. La mujer da hincapié a que Edward le siga contando qué le sucede.

—Siempre he podido ver y oír cosas que otros no pueden. Pensé que podría controlarlo, pero… Está creciendo tan rápido que no sé como —la voz de Edward se ha vuelto un susurro—. Ya no quiero esto. Quiero ser normal, no quiero lastimar a nadie.

Hay tantas cosas que la mujer quiere decirle a Edward para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero sabe bien que no puede decirlas… Al menos, aún no.

—Será mejor que regreses —dice ella finalmente— Es tarde.

La castaña le extiende la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Él la acepta. Ella es casi tan alta como él. Sus rostros están muy cerca, por lo que la mujer da un paso hacia atrás a la espera de que Edward se vaya, pero él no lo hace.

—¿P-Puedes acompañarme? —le pregunta Edward, las mejillas del cobrizo se han puesto sonrojadas. La castaña emboza una media sonrisa antes de asentir.

La lluvia se ha detenido, por lo que los dos caminan a pasos lentos por las calles. Algunos postes de luz parpadean conforme avanzan.

—Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no sé tu nombre —decide decir Edward cuando están cerca del orfanato.

—Isabella —responde ella. Edward le dedica una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Volveré a verte?

La castaña está por contestar pero se detiene. Edward frunce el ceño extrañado.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta.

No hace falta que Isabella conteste pues, justo frente a ellos, una docena de figuras deformes los rodean. El más grande se acerca a toda velocidad con intención de lastimar a Edward, la castaña es más rápida y, tomándolo de la cintura, logra esquivar el ataque.

—¿Qué son esos? —el cobrizo no puede creer lo que ve.

—Duras —dice Isabella apretando la quijada—. Entes oscuros, demonios.

Otras dos figuras buscan atacarlos, Isabella no puede enfrentarlos, debe de ayudar a Edward a moverse.

Ella sabe que los movimientos que realiza no servirán de nada. Está tan concentrada en los entes frente a ella, que no percibe que uno la matará por detrás.

Una espada plateada lo atraviesa antes de que logre su cometido, mientras que una bala mata a otros dos.

En cuestión de segundos, los entes son derribados y evaporizados.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Edward? —pregunta Alice preocupada. En sus manos, su espada plateada se reduce a polvo.

—Lamentamos la tardanza —dice Jasper, logrando que su arma desaparezca.

Edward debe de parpadear un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido.

—Ustedes son…

—Miembros del Clan Cullen, como tú —intercede una voz conocida. Alice y Jasper se hacen a un lado, dándole entrada al hermano mayor de Edward.

—Carlisle —murmura incrédulo Edward.

—Bien hecho, Alice y Jasper —los felicita Carlisle—. Tú también, Isabella.

El cobrizo se gira para encarar a la castaña.

—Isabella, ¿tú…?

—Ella no pertenece al clan Cullen —interrumpe Carlisle. Su tono es burlesco—. Su caso es algo… Complicado.

—No lo entiendo —niega Edward.

—Supuse que estarías confundido —dice su hermano mayor—. Como puedes ver, los miembros del Clan Cullen poseen habilidades especiales. Parece que sabes de lo que hablo. Tus poderes continuarán creciendo. No podrás controlarlos. Si vives con nosotros, te enseñaremos a dominar y manejar tus poderes. Es el mejor camino para ti, Edward.

De nuevo. Demasiada información qué procesar.

—¿Podría tomarme un tiempo para pensarlo? —pide Edward.

—Por supuesto —suspira Carlisle—. Es una decisión importante.

—Pero… —dice Alice.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con tus poderes? —intercede Jasper.

—Ya pensaré en algo. Me las he arreglado bien en los últimos años —dice Edward muy poco convencido—. ¿Alice? ¿Jasper?

—¿Si? —contesta Alice.

—Nosotros… ¿Somos parientes?

Alice y Jasper intercambian miradas por un segundo antes de contestar.

—Bueno, mi apellido es Brandon y el de Jasper es Whitlock. Sin embargo, somos criados por el mismo clan así que… Si, Edward. Somos algo así como tus parientes.

Edward sonríe a medias.

—Es bueno saber que tengo un hermano y más familiares.

Alice avanza hasta el cobrizo y lo abraza con fuerza.

—No te preocupes por nada, Edward —susurra a su oído—. Nosotros estaremos aquí para ti.

El cobrizo asiente y, pidiendo un tiempo a solas, regresa por sí mismo al orfanato. Dejando a Carlisle, Alice y Jasper con Isabella.

—¿Lo notaste, Carlisle? —pregunta Jasper—. Algo en Edward es distinto.

—No lo veo, Jasper —niega Carlisle.

—Si, Edward es diferente en esta vida —dice Isabella metiéndose a la conversación.

—Mientras todo marche de acuerdo al plan, eso no significa nada para mí —refuta Carlisle cruzándose de brazos—. Tiene baja autoestima, será fácil manipularlo para que cumpla su papel. Necesitamos su sacrificio para librar esta guerra. Edward vendrá con nosotros sin problema.

—¿No puedes dejarlo en paz? —Las manos de Isabella se han convertido en puños.

—Imposible —musita Carlisle—. Alice, Jasper y los demás ángeles guardianes serán incapaces de pelear sin Edward. La guerra está aproximándose y si no la ganamos, este mundo terminará en cenizas —sus ojos se posan en la castaña, y vuelve a usar su tono burlesco—. Tú más que nadie debe de saber eso, Isabella.

—Edward nunca querría eso —agrega Alice.

Isabella gruñe y se gira para irse por el camino donde Edward se ha marchado.

—Isabella —la llama Carlisle—. Aléjate de Edward por un tiempo. No le adviertas sobre los demonios que están tras él. Como siempre, él se siente demasiado seguro a tu lado obstaculizando que sus poderes despierten en su totalidad. Esta vez, tomaremos medidas drásticas.

La petición hace rabiar a Isabella. Sus manos se abren, desprendiendo una corriente eléctrica. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se prepara para lanzar un ataque a Carlisle.

—¡Isabella! ¡No! —grita Alice.

La bola de energía que ha lanzado, falla por escasos centímetros. Esto ha sido a propósito. Es una advertencia. Carlisle sonríe satisfecho.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Isabella? —exige saber Jasper al asegurarse que Carlisle está bien.

—Mataré a cualquiera que intente hacerle daño a Edward. Eso te incluye a ti, Carlisle —gruñe Isabella.

* * *

**Les recuerdo, nuevamente, que existe un teaser trailer y un trailer oficial de éste fanfic en youtube. Para buscarlo, sólo tecleen "El Precio de Nuestra Traición Trailer" en la barra de búsqueda y allí les aparecerá. O bien, pueden buscar nuestro canal: OUR REQUIEM.**

**También, si quieren formar parte del grupo de FB, agréguenme a sus amigos (Emilia Hale) y yo con gusto los vuelvo miembros.**

**En esto grupo subimos música e imágenes de los capítulos, además de estarles informando qué días habrá actualización.**

**Les reiteramos nuestro agradecimiento y sin más, nos leemos muy pronto.**

_**OUR REQUIEM**_


	4. Cap 3: Luna De Sangre

_Desde los inicios de la humanidad, la enemistad entre ángeles y demonios se ha enfrentado en innumerables batallas._

_En contra de toda ley natural, un pacto de amor se ha emitido y las consecuencias serán su peor castigo._

**Con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de Odagiri Hotaru y alteraciones de Our Requiem.**

_Este capítulo NO está beteado._

**Happy Reading!**

**Capítulo 3: "Luna De Sangre"**

* * *

—Mataré a cualquiera que intente hacerle daño a Edward. Eso te incluye a ti, Carlisle —gruñe Isabella.

Tras lanzar la amenaza, se gira sobre sus talones y camina por donde Edward a desaparecido. Cuando el sol comienza a rozarle el cabello negro, un tornado de niebla la cubre haciéndola desaparecer en el acto.

Alice y Jasper siguen impactados por la reacción de Isabella, en cambio Carlisle suelta una carcajada.

—Me encanta tu mirada, Isabella. El iris rojizo de los demonios siempre tiene una belleza indescriptible.

Sin agregar nada más, Carlisle se encamina hasta su mercedes oscuro, donde Paul lo espera paciente. Los ángeles guardianes, Alice y Jasper, lo acompañan sin abrir la boca.

Por otra parte, Edward camina tambaleante por las calles de la ciudad. Aún le cuesta trabajo creer todo lo que ha visto en los últimos días. Justo cuando piensa que tal vez todo ha sido un sueño, o en este caso, una horrible pesadilla, se encuentra cara a cara con un ente oscuro, o Duras, como lo ha llamado Isabella.

El demonio no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. Se aferra a la espalda de un hombre que fuma un cigarrillo. Edward no puede despegar su vista de él y en su espalda siente descender una gota de sudor frío.

El cobrizo considera regresar a donde se encontraban Isabella y los demás. Comienza a retroceder despacio, pero sólo logra captar la atención del Duras. Éste salta hasta el pavimento, reincorporándose. Es tal largo como un caimán y alto como un niño pequeño.

Edward traga saliva conmocionado. El Duras se lanza para atacarlo, mas es detenido en el intento por una corriente eléctrica color púrpura que aparece de pronto y lo destruye. Al girarse para saber de dónde ha provenido aquel poder, se encuentra a Isabella parada detrás de él, con la mano derecha extendida y una bola de energía flotando sobre su palma.

—Isabella —dice aliviado el cobrizo.

Ella cierra la mano volviéndola un puño y la corriente desaparece.

—Te acompañaré —musita ella adelantándose.

Sin embargo, no logra avanzar mucho. Edward la ha tomado del brazo deteniéndola. Isabella gira la cabeza para ver qué es lo que sucede y se sorprende al ver cómo Edward posa la frente contra su espalda y se mantiene inmóvil.

—Perdóname —susurra—. ¿Puedo quedarme así por unos momentos?

Y es que es como si estar junto a Isabella le permitiera respirar aire puro.

Hay mucho qué digerir, por eso no le extraña que el cuerpo entero de Edward esté temblando y que de sus ojos dorados, broten un par de lágrimas.

—No te preocupes. Estoy aquí. Yo cuidaré de ti —murmura Isabella con dulzura.

**XXX**

Paul los dejará en el hotel donde se están hospedando desde hace ya unas semanas. Él y Jasper van en la parte delantera del coche, mientras que Carlisle y Alice van en la parte de atrás.

Nadie ha abierto la boca para nada, por lo que Alice decide tomar la palabra.

—¿Qué le pasa a Isabella? Se comporta como si no nos conociera. Creo que en ninguna de mis vidas he logrado que me caiga bien esa mujer —refuta molesta.

—La necesitamos —dice Carlisle para sorpresa de todos—. Ella puede llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de acción sin conjuros. Conforme pasa el tiempo se vuelve más poderosa. Representa una pieza importante para alcanzar nuestra meta. No te pido que entiendas a Isabella, Alice. Simplemente que la toleres. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —suspira.

Paul aparca frente a un edificio lujoso. Alice y Jasper bajan posicionándose junto a la ventana de Carlisle.

—Ya saben cuál es su trabajo: Vigilen a Edward. Yo volveré pronto. Cuídense —les dice solemne. Ellos asienten. Carlisle entonces sube su vidrio—. Adelante, Paul.

Los ángeles guardianes no se han movido de su lugar hasta que ven que el mercedes a desaparecido. Alice abraza a Jasper con fuerza.

—¿Jasper? —le susurra al oído—. ¿Y si Isabella tiene razón? ¿No podemos dejar a Edward en paz?

El rubio suspira desanimado.

—No lo sé.

**XXX**

Edward aún no está listo para volver al orfanato. Isabella lo acompaña a un parque cercano. El cobrizo puede notar que a ella no le gusta estar expuesta al sol, por lo que decide sentarse en una de las bancas que cubre un gran árbol.

Él ha dejado de temblar, sus manos descansan sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Ya estás más tranquilo? —le pregunta Isabella. Es notorio que está muy preocupada por él.

—Sí —murmura Edward—. Lo lamento. Sé que dije que podía manejarlo todo solo, pero… —el cobrizo alza su mirada y la posa en la de ella, embozando una sonrisa triste—. Tengo miedo. Tal vez los entes oscuros me están persiguiendo.

Ante la mención de esto, las palabras de Carlisle resuenan en la mente de Isabella:

—_Aléjate de Edward por un tiempo. No le adviertas sobre los demonios que están tras de él._

Nunca, en toda su vida, ha hecho caso a las indicaciones de Carlisle, sin embargo, sabe que tiene razón y que no debe de decirle nada a Edward, al menos no hasta que sus poderes despierten y logre recuperar la memoria de sus vidas pasadas.

—Y si… Si fuese verdad —dice el cobrizo sacando a Isabella de sus pensamientos—, y a los niños con los que vivo les pasara algo yo…

Este comentario hace que Isabella reconsidere su voto de silencio. Se incorpora de la banca y observa el cielo.

—No salgas mañana en la noche —sentencia con voz fría. Edward frunce el ceño sin entender. Está por preguntarle sus razones, mas Isabella habla nuevamente—. Mañana es la noche donde la luna se tiñe de sangre. Todas las criaturas demuestran sus poderes ante el inframundo.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Isabella decida acompañar a Edward hasta el orfanato. Él luce más calmado.

Ninguno dice nada en el transcurso del camino. Se limitan a mirar al frente.

Cuando llegan a su destino, Isabella se detiene frente al gran portón.

—M-Muchas gracias por haber venido conmigo —dice Edward.

—No olvides lo que te dije. No salgas mañana en la noche. Tampoco te quedes solo, ¿de acuerdo? —aunque intenta sonar indiferente, la voz de Isabella se llena de ternura. Ese efecto tiene Edward en ella. Él asiente ante su petición—. Será mejor que entres.

—Sí —el cobrizo está por entrar, mas se frena y observa a la mujer de cabello negro por unos segundos— Ohm, ¿Isabella? Siento que te conozco desde mucho antes. No sé porqué, pero…

Si en la naturaleza de Isabella estuviese llorar, seguramente lo estaría haciendo en esos momentos. Había tantas cosas que ella quería decirle, sin embargo, aún no es el momento.

Ella carraspea antes de hablar.

—Vete —le dice.

Edward asiente y desaparece detrás de aquél portón.

La noche oscurece todo a su paso. Isabella no puede dejar de preocuparse por Edward. No es como un switch que se prenda y se apague con facilidad. Entonces opta por subir a la punta del edificio más alto y vigilarlo desde la distancia.

Puede ver lo mucho que lo adoran los niños del orfanato, pues todos lo rodean cuando es hora de leerles uno de los poemas que más le gustan.

Su voz es cálida y pausada, a Isabella le es inevitable recordar la última vez que le habló de esa manera:

_Muchos años atrás. En un campo de batalla. Con cuerpos sin vida a su alrededor. El combate fue ganado por ellos. Los ángeles guardianes no tuvieron mucho tiempo para festejar pues debían sanar a sus heridos y rezarle a sus muertos con la esperanza de verlos en sus próximas vidas._

_Edward llevaba el cabello más corto y su barba cobriza lo hacía ver más grande. Ayudaba lo más que podía a los demás, su energía se agotaba, mas él no dudaba en exprimirse hasta el mínimo._

_Fue Jasper quien lo obligó a descansar. Isabella lo ayudó a recostarse en una pared rocosa cercana. Edward le sonrió y la jaló para que se recostara en su pecho. Ella así lo hizo. Su oído estaba a la altura de su corazón. Isabella podía escuchar su palpitar todo el día. Él la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a besarle los labios. Entrelazaron sus manos y las observaron por un largo momento. _

—_Yo nunca te traicionaré, Edward —susurró._

—_Nunca te dejaré sola, Isabella —juró él. Nuevamente unieron sus labios. Edward la abrazó con fuerza y no planeaba dejarla alejarse— Muchas gracias por haberme elegido —musitó._

Isabella abrió los ojos recordando dónde se encontraba. Edward había abandonado la habitación de los niños que ahora ya estaban dormidos, para luego entrar a su recámara y hacer lo mismo.

La mujer de cabello negro cerró entonces sus ojos y se dejó llevar por todos las memorias que tenía junto a Edward. Memorias que el cobrizo no podía recordar.

**XXX**

Su despacho parecía una gran biblioteca llena de libros antiguos y de dialectos desconocidos.

Carlisle no había podido dormir la noche anterior. Necesitaba la respuesta de Edward cuanto antes para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Necesitaba reunir a los demás ángeles guardianes y, aunque él no lo quisiera, necesitaba a Isabella también.

El repique de su celular inundó toda la habitación.

Carlisle esperó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—¿Diga?

—_¿Carlisle? Es Edward. Lamento llamarlo tan temprano._

—Está bien. ¿Qué sucede?

—_L-Lo pensé mucho y… —_su voz suena nerviosa—._ No puedo irme con usted._

Ante la mención de estas palabras, las manos de Carlisle se vuelven puños. Sin embargo, su voz no luce molesta o agobiada.

—¿Estás seguro?

—_Lo siento, pero este es mi hogar y siento que no puedo irme así como así. Ellos me necesitan._

—¿Es esa tu última palabra?

—_Sí._

—Entiendo —dice con paciencia—. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en contactarme.

Al cortar la llamada, una ola de furia se aloja en él y de un golpe hace tambalear los artículos de su escritorio. Lo que más le da rabia es que Isabella se lo advirtió el día anterior:

—_Edward es diferente en esta vida._

Abandona su despacho dando pasos de plomo.

—¡Paul! —grita furioso—. Trae el coche de inmediato —Paul asiente obediente y se va corriendo de allí—. Por eso me molesta tratar con niños —gruñe.

Sin embargo, Edward, por otra parte, se lamenta mucho por su decisión, mas sabe que es lo correcto. Se encuentra en el patio bajo el viejo roble del orfanato.

¿Volverá a ver a Carlisle? ¿Y qué hay de Alice y Jasper? Cuando la imagen de Isabella se aloja en su cabeza, una nostalgia lo embriaga. ¿Y si ya no la vuelve a ver? Siente que en cualquier momento se pondrá a llorar.

Las horas pasan y con esto, la oscuridad apaga el sol dándole paso a una gran luna llena que poco a poco empieza a pintarse de rojo.

Paul acelera sobre el asfalto lo más que puede. Carlisle no deja de mover su pierna llena de nerviosismo. Toma su celular y marca a Alice.

—¿Cómo le está yendo a Edward? —pregunta sin rodeos.

—_Por el momento bien_ —le responde ella.

—No lo pierdas de vista, pero no se acerquen a él —les ordena con voz tajante.

—_Como usted diga._

—¿Qué hay de Isabella? —le es inevitable preguntar.

—_No hay indicios de ella desde ayer en la noche._

Cuelga la llamada sin despedirse. Con una sola mirada, le indica a Paul que pise aún más el acelerador. El tiempo se les está acabando.

**XXX**

La noche por fin ha llegado. La luna está tintada de rojo y todos los alrededores lucen vacíos. El cobrizo opta por irse a dormir temprano, a la espera de que aquella luna desaparezca cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, al pasar por la oficina del director, le es imposible no escucharlo hablar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no han regresado?!

—N-No están en el orfanato, señor —solloza una de las encargadas—. Las he buscado por todas partes. Los otros niños tampoco las han visto.

Extrañado por las palabras de la mujer, se asoma por el marco de la puerta. Laurent se pasea de aquí para allá nervioso, mientras que la encargada llora.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta.

—¡Oh, Edward! —gimotea la mujer—. Sophie y Maggie no aparecen por ningún lado.

Sophie y Maggie son de las niñas más pequeñas del orfanato con tan sólo 5 años cada una.

—¿Qué? —Edward no puede creer lo que escucha.

—Tal vez están en el parque o en casa de alguna de sus amigas —dice la mujer tratando de sonar positiva.

—Debemos salir a buscarlas —ordena Laurent—. Edward, ¿puedes ayudarnos?

—_No salgas mañana en la noche._

Las palabras de Isabella rondan su mente, mas no le importan. Hay dos pequeñas perdidas y no reparará hasta encontrarlas.

Laurent avisará a la policía mientras que Edward las buscará en los lugares cercanos.

El cobrizo trota hasta la entrada y, por inercia, se frena frente al portón. Sabe bien que está desobedeciendo las indicaciones de Isabella, pero con tan sólo pensar que las niñas pueden encontrarse heridas, corre calle abajo.

—Edward —gime Jasper.

Y es que el ángel guardián, tiene una habilidad psíquica que lo hace poder escuchar y sentir la presencia del cobrizo a kilómetros. Pero, por alguna razón, cuando intenta averiguar a dónde se dirige, no puede. Como si algo se lo estuviese impidiendo. Sigue tratando por unos minutos y nada. Frustrado, contacta a otra persona.

—_¿Isabella?_ —la mujer puede oír una voz familiar en su cabeza—. _Isabella. ¿Puedes escucharme?_

—¿Jasper?

—_Edward salió._

Isabella se para de su asiento y abre los ojos como platos.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —exige saber.

—_No lo sé. Lo perdí de repente. Lo estamos buscando entre los dos, pero… Parece que hay alguien que está interfiriendo. _

Ella sabe perfectamente que sólo un demonio con suficiente poder puede bloquear la señal de un ángel. Salta de lo alto de un edificio sólo para encontrarse con un Duras de tamaño impresionante. Un _Monster Truck_ se vería pequeño a comparación de aquél ser.

—Qué molesto —gruñe Isabella. De sus manos brotan chispas estáticas color púrpura creando una nube de energía sobre su cabeza. De ésta, aparece una gran espada negra. Isabella la toma y corriendo hacia el Duras, logra cortarlo a la mitad en un parpadeo—. No tengo tiempo para estupideces.

Mientras tanto, Jasper sigue buscando reconectarse con Edward.

—¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estás, Edward? —murmura. Es preso de la ansiedad, por lo que decide cerrar los ojos y enfocarse en encontrarlo—. Concéntrate. Concéntrate —se repite como un mantra. De pronto, puede escucharlo por un par de segundos. Ha recibido un mensaje de texto y se dirige ha la escuela. Sin perder tiempo, se echa a correr hacia esa dirección—. _¡Alice! ¡Alice!_ —dice telepáticamente.

—¡Jasper! —responde ella.

—_Escuché a Edward por un segundo. Creo que está en la escuela._

La ángel guardián suspira aliviada, pero no hay tiempo para festejos.

—Entonces hay que encontrarnos y… —propone pero es interrumpida.

—_No, estoy cerca_ —dice Jasper—. _Iré yo primero._

—Espera, Jasper. Es peligroso que vayas tú solo. Jasper… ¡Jasper! —no recibe ninguna respuesta pues su pareja ha cortado la conexión. Está enfocado en encontrar a Edward a como dé lugar.

El cobrizo muy a penas puede respirar, su pecho se mueve agitado. Se encuentra justo enfrente de la puerta de la escuela. Hace algunos minutos recibió un extraño mensaje de texto:

"_Edward, encontré a un par de niñas que dicen que te conocen. Lucían muy asustadas. ¿Puedes venir por ellas? Estamos en la azotea de la escuela._

—_Ángela"_

No hay tiempo que perder, por lo que Edward ingresa a la escuela y sube hasta la azotea por la escalera de incendios. Al abrir la puerta, no puede creer lo que ve.

Isabella aún está lejos de allí, Alice combate con algunos entes oscuros en su intento de llegar con Jasper, mientras que él corre con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a Edward.

Una figura femenina lo observa todo. Su cabello rubio lo mueve el viento ocultando su rostro. No puede evitar sentir algo por el cobrizo al verlo así.

—Edward… Si todos fueran como tú… Seguramente yo… —susurra presenciando lo que ha estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Readers! No sé qué sucede con FF pero no me deja que aparezca el capítulo 7 de "Dime Que Me Amas". Lo que estamos haciendo es postearlo en nuestro grupo de FB para que puedan leerlo (Si no perteneces a nuestro grupo de FB, por favor envíale una solicitud de amistad a EMILIA HALE, y pídele vía inbox que te agregue).**

**Lamentamos mucho las inconveniencias, pero esto no está en nuestras manos.**

**Por otra parte, les agradecemos el apoyo que le están dando a esta historia. Es algo diferente a lo que normalmente escribimos, pero está hecha con mucho cariño y por ahora está algo confusa, sin embargo, conforme avancemos, lograrán resolver todas sus dudas.**

**Les reiteramos nuestros agradecimientos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**OUR REQUIEM**


	5. Cap 4: Mid Demon

_Desde los inicios de la humanidad, la enemistad entre ángeles y demonios se ha enfrentado en innumerables batallas._

_En contra de toda ley natural, un pacto de amor se ha emitido y las consecuencias serán su peor castigo._

**Con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de Odagiri Hotaru y alteraciones de Our Requiem.**

_Este capítulo NO está beteado._

**Happy Reading!**

**Capítulo 4: "Mid Demon"**

* * *

—Edward… Si todos fueran como tú… Seguramente yo… —la oscuridad oculta las facciones de su rostro, mas no quita su vista del cobrizo que puede ver a la distancia. Suspira derrotada, a pesar de que ha planeado esto desde hace mucho tiempo, simplemente no puede presenciarlo.

**X**

La respiración de Edward es irregular, ha subido hasta la azotea para encontrarse con Ángela y las niñas que están desaparecidas. De una patada abre la puerta y sus ojos se posan en todas partes hasta encontrarlas.

De repente, Ángela está frente a él. Está usando el uniforme de la escuela y su cabello castaño oculta parcialmente su rostro.

—Ángela, ¿d-dónde están las niñas? —pregunta sin aire.

La castaña no responde, se limita a alzar su dedo índice e indicárselo. Edward lo sigue con la mirada y visualiza a las dos pequeñas. Están inconscientes, tiradas en el suelo con sus muñecas y tobillos atados con fuerza.

—¿Qué es esto? —dice el cobrizo horrorizado—. ¿Quién haría algo así? —las cuerdas están muy ajustadas, Edward no puede deshacerlas. Puede sentir cómo Ángela se posiciona detrás de él y le muestra un cuchillo—. Eso ayudará.

Edward está por tomarlo, mas la castaña lo aparta y ahora lo apunta directo a su cuello. Un paso en falso y Ángela puede decapitarlo.

—Párate —le ordena—. ¡Párate! —grita y a Edward no le queda otra que obedecer.

Ahora que puede verla de cerca, nota que el iris de sus ojos no es miel, como siempre, sino de un color rojizo… Como el de Isabella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Ángela?

—¿Ángela? —ríe—. Ángela no está aquí.

Con un movimiento, intenta apuñalarlo, pero el cobrizo es más rápido y retrocede a tiempo.

—Qué pena, lo esquivaste —dice imitando la voz de una niña pequeña—. Este cuerpo es demasiado lento.

—Tú no eres Ángela —murmura Edward aún sin entender bien lo que está sucediendo.

—Es lo que estoy tratando de decirte —vuelve a reír la castaña—. ¿Acaso eres un idiota?

Y es entonces cuando todo cobra sentido. Isabella se lo advirtió.

—_Eres un ente oscuro_ —susurra asombrado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo sabías? Soy una demonio, pero no una de baja categoría —dice orgullosa—. Soy una Mid Demon.

—¿Qué?

Ángela sube hasta una gran repisa y lo mira embozando una gran sonrisa. Juega con el cuchillo plateado pasándolo entre sus dedos, como si fuese un objeto cualquiera.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? —pregunta ella—. Como todo en la vida, los demonios también crecemos entre categorías. Los más bajos son los Duras, luego los Mid Demon y finalmente los Opasts. Pareces saber mucho sobre los demonios. Me sorprende que no sepas esto —se siente iluminada en el momento y todo encaja. Ahora puede entenderlo—. Tú no eres un humano común y corriente, ¿cierto?

—¿Q-Qué le hiciste a Ángela? —dice Edward ignorando su pregunta.

—¿Ella? —la Mid Demon pasea el filo del cuchillo por todo su cuerpo—. Bueno, no fue nada difícil poseer su cuerpo. Digamos que los sentimientos que tiene por ti, hicieron las cosas mucho más fáciles. ¿No es gracioso que sea ella quien finalmente te mate? La vida está llena de ironías —Edward no puede creer lo que escucha. ¿Qué acaso todas las historias sobre demonios y ángeles son ciertas? Ángela fue poseída por un demonio—. ¿Qué? ¿Estás en shock? —se burla la castaña por la expresión en el rostro del cobrizo—. Bueno, no quiero hacer más grande tu agonía. Le estás causando muchos problemas a mis superiores, por eso me han ordenado matarte.

Tras decir esto, una hilera de perfectos cuchillos plateados la rodean. El cobrizo sigue sin poder reaccionar. Ángela truena los dedos y, en sincronía, los cuchillos son lanzados hacia Edward.

—¡Edward! —grita Jasper, apareciendo justo a tiempo para empujarlo lejos de allí. Los cuchillos comienzan a caer. Han fallado.

—J-Jasper —gime Edward. El rubio desenfunda un arma y apunta directo a la cabeza de Ángela. Su respiración es agitada y luce mareado.

—Qué valiente —lo felicita Ángela—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, me advirtieron que tienes protectores. Eres un ángel guardián del Clan Cullen, ¿verdad? —le pregunta a Jasper.

Él no responde, la castaña sonríe satisfecha y aprovecha este momento para lanzar un último cuchillo que, está segura, atravesará el pecho del rubio.

**XXX**

Son más de tres decenas de entes oscuros frente a Alice. Sus manos están ya cansadas y sus piernas comienzan a fallarle. Está justo en la puerta de la escuela donde se encuentran Edward y Jasper, pero no ha logrado hacerse paso.

Y es que cuando extermina a todos los entes posibles, aparecen más para reemplazarlos. Su concentración está fija en un grupo de ellos, por lo que no percibe que la han rodeado y que están a segundos de matarla.

Sin embargo, esto no sucede. Una ola de corriente eléctrica púrpura los pulveriza en un parpadear. Alice se gira y se encuentra con Isabella. Al cerrar la palma de su mano, la corriente eléctrica desaparece, dejándolas solas.

Alice está por agradecerle haberla ayudado, pero un grito de dolor retumbó por todos los alrededores.

La ángel guardián sabía perfectamente a quién le pertenecía esa voz.

—¡Jasper! —gritó al borde de las lágrimas.

El rubio está devolviendo sangre. Sus orbitas pierden color. El cuchillo ha rozado su cuello y con un pequeño rasguño, su piel se volvió negruzca y sus venas de un color verdoso.

—Jasper, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Qué es…?

Antes de que Edward pueda terminar su pregunta, Jasper vuelve a devolver una gran bocanada de sangre. Su cuerpo entero tiembla ante el estrago.

—Pronto morirá —le hace saber Ángela sonriendo complacida—. Pero no te preocupes, se irá bien acompañado.

Edward abraza a Jasper tratando de protegerlo del ataque. Una bola de energía rojiza los envuelve y el cobrizo teme lo peor.

El impacto ha creado una ráfaga de densa niebla. No hay ningún sonido. Ángela sabe que ha completado su misión.

—Ahora podré convertirme en un Opast. Fue demasiado sencillo —dice victoriosa. Se baja de la repisa y camina hasta donde debe encontrarse el cuerpo sin vida de Edward y el ángel. Sin embargo, una nueva ráfaga aparece y esta vez, azota a Ángela con fuerza—. ¿Qué es esto?

El rostro de Isabella no connota ningún tipo de alivio. Al contrario, sus labios se han vuelto una mueca furiosa. El color rojo de su iris se endurece, su cabello negro baila sobre el viento.

—Isabella —dice Edward al verla. Fue ella quien llegó a tiempo para escudarlos del ataque de Ángela.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunta.

—Sí —responde—, pero Jasper me salvó y lo hirieron por mi culpa —Alice ya lo rodea entre sus brazos y lo mece como si fuese un niño pequeño. No puede evitar soltarse a llorar—. Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital.

—Es inútil —se burla Ángela cuando la niebla se ha disipado—. Ningún doctor humano podría curar esa herida. El angelito debe esperar su muerte inminente.

—Sólo debo matarte —gruñe Isabella.

—¿Qué? —Ángela se muestra nerviosa.

—Si tú mueres, la herida dejará de esparcirse. Un médico del Clan podría ocuparse del resto.

Ángela suelta una carcajada y mira de arriba abajo a Isabella. Su aspecto no la intimida.

—No saques conclusiones, querida. Soy una Mid Demon…

—No te preocupes —es el momento de Isabella de embozar una media sonrisa—. Te destruiré de un solo golpe.

Una aura de estática púrpura rodea su cuerpo entero. Pareciera como si la gravedad no existiera y su cabello negro se moviera en el aire con vida propia. De sus palmas han brotado dos bolas de energía que parecen quemarle la ropa negra que porta. Conforme el poder incrementa, todos pueden observar sus antebrazos. Y allí, en su brazo izquierdo se puede ver una cruz rojiza que se encarna de la piel pálida de Isabella.

—¿Qué…? —dice Ángela anonadada—. La marca mortal… Tú eres… Isabella… La traidora.

—Jamás me consideré una de ustedes —murmura Isabella—. No traicioné a nadie.

Alice no se ha despegado de Jasper, mientras que Edward no puede creer lo que ve y escucha.

—¿Traidora? ¿Isabella es una demonio? —se pregunta perplejo. No hay tiempo para explicaciones y resolver dudas. La demonio desenfunda su espada plateada y se prepara para atacar al demonio que ha poseído el cuerpo de Ángela.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dice retrocediendo—. S-Si yo muero, la dueña de este cuerpo morirá también.

—¿Crees que eso me importa? —musita Isabella y comienza a avanzar hasta ella con intenciones de ponerle fin a todo esto, sin embargo, es detenida por Edward quien la toma con fuerza de la cintura. Isabella se gira extrañada.

—Detente, por favor —le suplica Edward—. Ángela tiene amigos y familia. No la mates.

Es este tipo de humanidad el que hace diferente a Edward de Isabella. La demonio calcula sus opciones, Ángela se encuentra acorralada y paralizada.

Isabella gruñe molesta y reconsidera sus opciones. Busca a Alice con la mirada.

—¿Puedes exorcizarla? —le pregunta a la ángel.

—N-No, sólo Jasper puede hacerlo —le responde.

Es en este tiempo muerto donde Ángela se aprovecha para desenfundar una gran espada, al igual que lo ha hecho Isabella minutos atrás. Tanto la demonio como Edward están distraídos, por lo que aprovecha para atacar.

—¡Edward! —grita Isabella aventándolo lejos para que no reciba el impacto.

Después, todo ocurre en cámara lenta. La espada es penetrada en el centro del estómago de Isabella. En cuanto esto sucede, su sangre se esparce por sus ropas hasta crear un gran charco en el suelo. Los ojos de Edward se abren como platos. Isabella fue herida por su culpa.

—_Isabella…_ —susurra.

Ángela se aleja, preparada para soltar el siguiente golpe. Isabella se reincorpora y toma su espada con fuerza.

—Estoy bien —le dice a Edward con debilidad—. No te acerques.

El cuerpo de Isabella se lanza contra el de Ángela. El choque de sus espadas hacen un ruido metálico tan fuerte que hace endurecer la mandíbula de Edward.

El cobrizo puede ver cómo la herida de Isabella sigue sangrando. Jasper inconsciente y Alice perdida en su dolor. No hay nadie que pueda ayudarla. Él no tiene control de sus poderes… No puede hacer nada. Es un inútil.

Estos pensamientos lo enfurecen. Sus manos tiemblan impotentes, el asfalto a su alrededor comienza a temblar también. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? No le importa. Su furia lo ciega por completo. Él quiere proteger a Isabella…. Tiene que hacerlo.

Su cabeza explotará, siente que lo hará. Su sangre hierve y entonces… Sucede.

—¡Basta! —grita desgarrando su garganta. Una luz dorada lo ilumina, y después se esparce hasta tocarlo todo. Ángela, Isabella y Alice no pueden creer lo que ven.

—_La luz de Dios…_ —susurra la ángel.

**XXX**

No es difícil deducir dónde se encuentran Edward y los demás. Carlisle aguarda junto a su auto cuando ve el resplandor dorado.

—Ya despertaste, Edward —bufa. Una sonrisa de satisfacción aparece en su rostro e ingresa nuevamente al automóvil—. Vámonos —le indica a Paul.

—¿Señor? —el chofer está confundido.

—Ya despertó —le dice—. Isabella, Alice y Jasper pueden manejarlo por ahora. Déjame en el hotel, pero regresa por Edward.

—¿Cree que cambiará de parecer?

—Sé que lo hará. Es su única opción.

Paul enciende el auto y no tarda nada en adentrarse en la carretera. Sin embargo, su mirada no se aparta del retrovisor donde aún puede distinguir aquél destello dorado.

**XXX**

Finalmente ha sucedido. Los poderes de Edward han despertado después de haber permanecido ocultos desde su vida anterior. La luz que emana su cuerpo es preciosa. Alice siente cómo el cansancio desaparece gradualmente de su cuerpo, al igual que el de Jasper, quien deja de convulsionarse.

Algo similar le ocurre a Ángela. El color de su iris deja de ser rojizo. Su rostro luce aterrado, ha sido consciente de todo lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Qué sucedió con ella? ¿Cómo logró alguien posicionarse de su cuerpo?

—¿Q-Qué es esto? —susurra llena de miedo. Entonces alza el rostro y ve el de Edward, observándola con cautela—. ¿E-Edward? ¿Dónde estoy? —su intención es acercarse para calmarla, el demonio sigue dentro de ella, deben exorcizarla. Con cada paso que da Edward, Ángela retrocede sollozando—. ¡No! N-No te acerques… Mátame —nuevamente está perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, mas antes de que esto suceda, exclama furiosa—. ¡Mátame!

—Con gusto —murmura Isabella tomando su espada. Corre hacia ella con afán de cortarla en dos de un zarpazo. Edward intenta detenerla, mas es inútil.

—¡Isabella! —le grita.

A tan sólo unos metros de encontrarse con Ángela, es el turno de Isabella de gritar.

—¡Jasper!

Edward frunce el ceño y gira su rostro hacia donde se encontraba el ángel herido. Jasper está despierto y con su arma lista para disparar. Sus heridas no han sanado por completo, pero le permiten apuntar sin más.

—_Et nunc absolvo vos* —_exclama Jasper antes apretar el gatillo.

La bala vuela hacia el pecho de Ángela a tal velocidad que Edward no está seguro de lo que sucede. El cuerpo de la castaña se sacude y de éste brota una sombra negruzca. Ángela cae inconsciente al suelo, mientras que la sombra es atravesada por la espada de Isabella.

—Sólo somos polvo —susurra.

**X**

No es necesario que sus sirvientes le digan que su plan a fallado. En cuanto Isabella asesinó a la sombra, la mujer rubia pudo sentirlo en cada poro de su piel.

Se encuentra en una habitación llena de cristales y velas encendidas. Frente a ella, su libro. El legado de sus padres.

—Eso es lo que consigo por enviar a un simple Mid Demon —musita. Camina hasta el gran ventanal y susurra para sí—. Él ya despertó. Pero nada será diferente. De eso ya me he encargado yo —en su rostro aparece una pequeña sonrisa—. Nos vamos a volver a encontrar, Edward… Cullen.

**X**

Isabella es la encargada de desatar a las niñas que siguen dormidas en el suelo. Ángela aún no despierta tampoco. Ella le ha dicho a Edward que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, la posesión de un cuerpo requiere de toda su energía.

El cobrizo asiente y ahora se dirige a dónde están los ángeles guardianes. Alice tiene abrazado a Jasper por fuerza del pecho.

—Jasper, ¿te sientes mejor? —le pregunta angustiado.

—La luz me quitó el dolor, pero… —responde con respiración agitada. Como si fuese un sexto sentido, Edward se arrodilla frente a él y posa sus manos en su herida. De sus palmas brota nuevamente un destello dorado.

Aunque luzca hermoso para los ángeles, Edward siente cómo una corriente eléctrica lo paraliza. El dolor es indescriptible. Está por gritar desesperado por lo que siente cuando el dolor termina. La herida de Jasper ha desaparecido por completo.

—Lo curaste —dice Alice asombrada—. Tomaste su dolor y lo curaste con tu poder. Por fin has despertado.

Jasper y Alice se sonríen. Están aliviados de que el Edward que han conocido desde hace más de 1000 años haya vuelto. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras que salen de la boca del cobrizo, los paraliza:

—¿M-Mi poder? ¿D-Despertado? ¿De qué están hablando?

Edward recuperó sus poderes… Mas no su memoria. Esto nunca había ocurrido antes.

Isabella ha escuchado todo. Quisiera poder llorar, pero no puede y en su cabeza aparece una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvo con él. Con Edward Cullen. El ángel del que se enamoró y por el que fue acusada de traición:

—_¿No lo entiendes, Edward? Soy yo quien se queda aquí. En este mundo. Contando los segundos para que renazcas y muriendo de miedo de que te encuentre y no me reconozcas... Temo del día en que no sepas quién soy._

—_Hicimos una promesa —dice a duras penas—. ¿Recuerdas? Juntos… Hasta el fin de los tiempos._

—_Te amo, Edward —jura Isabella._

—_Hasta el fin de los tiempos —jura Edward._

Alice y Jasper no saben muy bien cómo lidiar con todo esto. Es decir, nunca había sucedido. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a un chico de 17 años que en realidad es la reencarnación de un ángel?

Es por esto que optan decirle que, tras la obtención total de sus poderes, él debería poder recordar quién fue.

Edward no tiene idea a lo que se refieren, logrando sólo que se frustre.

—Estaremos contigo en esto, Edward. Siempre ha sido así —dice Alice.

El cobrizo asiente sin estar del todo convencido. Les pide a los ángeles que se lleven a las niñas y a Ángela de allí. Desea estar solo.

Isabella entiende la indirecta, por lo que está lista para irse también, sin embargo, es detenida por Edward.

—Si me quedo aquí, ¿los demonios volverán a atacarme? —su pregunta sorprende la sorprende. Edward está de espaldas a ella.

—Así es —dice Isabella.

—Dime… —suspira antes de continuar—. Fui abandonado con tan sólo unos días de nacido, aterrado de acercarme a los demás por tener poderes que no puedo controlar. Dicen que debería recordar quién fui y quién soy ahora, pero no puedo hacerlo —su voz se corta. Incapaz de continuar. Sus rodillas flaquean y cae al suelo. Isabella lo mira llena de tristeza. Ella lo ama. En verdad ama a ese hombre—. ¡Nadie me necesita! —grita desesperado y al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡No tengo a dónde ir! ¿Por qué nací? Debería estar muerto.

Isabella se arrodilla frente a él y, de repente estrecha a Edward con mucha fuerza en un abrazo que él no esperaba. Estar así, tan cerca de ella, es como el mejor de los tranquilizantes, aunque él no sabe bien a qué se debe esto. Toda sensación de vacío desaparece cuando la demonio susurra en su oído:

—Estoy aquí. Yo cuidaré de ti, Edward… Hasta el fin de los tiempos.

El cobrizo abraza a Isabella con fuerza y hunde su rostro en su largo cabello negro.

**XXX**

—¿Tanya? Es Edward. He dejado cientos de mensajes en tu contestadora, pero parece que no estás en tu casa. Ohm. He decidido irme a vivir a casa de mi hermano. Te enviaré por correo mi nueva dirección y número de celular. Tal vez podamos vernos pronto… Bueno… Debo irme. Te quiero…

Desde hace unos días, Edward no ha sabido nada del paradero de Tanya. Él está convencido de que la rubia debe de encontrarse bastante ocupada en la universidad, después de todo está a nada de titularse.

Cierra la llamada y suspira profundo. Su mirada se posa en cada detalle de su habitación. Las paredes desnudas lo hacen sentir nostálgico. Todas sus pertenencias han sido guardadas en una maleta. No es mucho. Sólo ropa y cosas que ha conservado con el paso de los años.

Tras lo ocurrido con Mike, Ángela y las dos niña, Edward se ha dado cuenta que permanecer en ese sitio le estaba causando demasiado daño a las personas que apreciaba. Por eso, muy temprano en la mañana, llamó a Carlisle, su hermano mayor, y le dijo que había cambiado de opinión y que le gustaría mucho irse a vivir con él.

Carlisle estaba más que complacido. Le respondió que, sin perder tiempo, mandaría a Paul, su chofer, por él.

Laurent, el director del Orfanato, se encontraba afligido pero feliz porque Edward se mudara con su verdadera familia. Los demás niños no repararon en darle besos y abrazos de despedida, todos estaban muy tristes por su partida, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Edward también sentía pena por dejarlos.

Afuera, Isabella, Alice y Jasper esperaban por él recargados en el auto que trajo Paul.

—Está tardando mucho —murmuró Alice. Jasper estaba por regañarla por su impaciencia cuando el cobrizo apareció por detrás del portón—. Allí está.

—Lamento hacerlos esperar tanto —se disculpó Edward con una media sonrisa.

—Gusto en conocerlo, Sr. Cullen —tomó la palabra el chofer—. Mi nombre es Paul, soy el chofer del Sr. Carlisle. ¿Ese es todo su equipaje?

El cobrizo asintió agradeciendo sus atenciones.

—Edward, en verdad lamentamos que tengas que dejar a así a los niños —musitó Alice—. Pero no podemos luchar sin ti. Sé que suena egoísta, pero…

—No —respondió Edward—. Ésta es mi decisión —ante tales palabras, los ángeles guardianes no dudaron en sonreírle—. No he tenido oportunidad de agradecerles por lo de ayer. A ti tampoco, Isabella.

—Bella —dijo la demonio.

—¿Eh?

—Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella. C-Claro, si tú quieres —a pesar de ser una de los demonios con mayor categoría, siempre hablar con Edward le impone mucho, haciéndola sentir nerviosa.

—Me gusta… —aprobó Edward sonriéndole—. Bella.

Edward y ella se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos. Como si el mundo dejara de rodar y el tiempo se paralizara de pronto. Pero esto no duró mucho, pues Alice los interrumpió molesta.

—Un momento… —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué él te puede decir Bella? Todo este tiempo te hemos llamado Isabella.

—¿Por qué dejaría que una niña como tú me llamara Bella? —gruñó—. Ni siquiera deberías dirigirme la palabra.

—¡Ay! Eres una… Nunca cambias. Estás amargada. Ahora sólo para fastidiarte voy a llamarte Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

—Alice, no la hagas enojar —suspiró Jasper intentando lidiar con su pareja.

La imagen era bastante graciosa. Edward tomó aire y miró fijamente al cielo azul.

—_Ahora sólo nos queda avanzar_ —pensó positivo.

**XXX**

*Y ahora yo te libero.

* * *

**Les agradecemos el apoyo que le están dando a esta historia. Es algo diferente a lo que normalmente escribimos, pero está hecha con mucho cariño y por ahora está algo confusa, sin embargo, conforme avancemos, lograrán resolver todas sus dudas.**

**Les reiteramos nuestros agradecimientos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**OUR REQUIEM**


	6. Cap 5: Ladrones y Monstruos

_Desde los inicios de la humanidad, la enemistad entre ángeles y demonios se ha enfrentado en innumerables batallas._

_En contra de toda ley natural, un pacto de amor se ha emitido y las consecuencias serán su peor castigo._

**Con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de Odagiri Hotaru y alteraciones de Our Requiem.**

_Este capítulo NO está beteado._

**Happy Reading!**

**Capítulo 5: "Ladrones y Monstruos"**

* * *

_Sus ojos parpadean varias veces antes de abrirse por completo. La luz del sol resplandece detrás de la ventana, iluminando la habitación en la que se encuentra. Es sencilla, las paredes son blancas, hay un espejo circular junto a un par de puertas y una gran cama con sábanas de seda._

_El cobrizo se reincorpora de ésta al ver que se encuentra solo. Su ropa y la de su esposa están esparcidas por el piso. Camina desnudo hasta la puerta, donde claramente puede escuchar el sonido de agua cayendo._

_Al entrar al baño, puede ver la figura desnuda de su esposa, su largo cabello castaño se adhiere a su piel haciéndola lucir extremadamente hermosa. El cobrizo se acerca a ella sin hacer ruido y, sin más, la abraza con fuerza. Ella suelta una risita._

—_¿Qué crees que haces? —dice ella._

—_Tomando una ducha, ¿qué más? —murmura con su rostro enterrado en el cuello de la castaña._

—_Podrías haber esperado tu turno._

—_Discúlpame, no pude resistir la tentación._

_La castaña se gira y él puede contemplar su cuerpo desnudo como si fuese la pieza de arte más exquisita del mundo. Sus ojos de color rojizo contrastan con su palidez y jura que la ama como nadie nunca amó a nadie._

—_Pensé que tardarías en despertar… —ante la mención de esto, los ojos dorados del cobrizo evitan los de su esposa. Las imágenes que desaparecieron una vez que despertó, vuelven a inundar su cabeza: Muerte, sangre. Odio, horror. La castaña interpreta este silencio y sin más, pregunta—. ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? _

_El cobrizo no responde la pregunta. Elimina el espacio entre los dos y la besa con dulzura, para después abrazarla y no dejarla ir._

—_No quiero perderte —susurra con temor—. Jamás._

_Su esposa toma su rostro con las dos manos, obligándolo a verla a los ojos._

—_Hasta el final de los tiempos —le jura. Sus labios vuelven a unirse, pero esta vez con un sentido de urgencia. El cobrizo la toma de la cadera y la empuja a la pared cercana. La fricción es mínima y, sin embargo, los dos gimen llenos de deseo—. Déjame borrar tus miedos —susurra la castaña. Él no pierde tiempo y se adentra en su esposa. _

—¡Edward! —lo sacude Alice. No parece reaccionar, así que lo vuelve a llamar—. ¡Edward!

El cobrizo parpadea y arruga el ceño tratando de recordar donde se encuentra.

Deben ser las 12 de la tarde, el mercedes negro se mueve a gran velocidad por la carretera.

—¿Q-Qué sucedió? —pregunta Edward.

—Estabas hablando en sueños —dice Jasper preocupado—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Hablando en sueños? ¿Estaba soñando? Jasper y Alice lo miran esperando una respuesta.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirles que había tenido un sueño erótico con Isabella? ¡Dios! ¿Qué pensaría ellos? O lo más importante, ¿qué pensaría ella de él? Que es un chiquillo que no puede controlarse, seguramente.

—Estoy bien —contesta embozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Perdonen.

Alice y Jasper parecen tragarse la respuesta, pues le devuelven la sonrisa y fijan sus ojos en sus respectivas ventanas. Van de camino a la Mansión de su hermano mayor, Carlisle. Vive en una ciudad cercana, Edward no pensó que el viaje duraría tanto.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar? —se atreve a preguntar.

—Un poco, Sr. Cullen —responde Paul mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

Edward suspira calmado. Y es entonces cuando se da cuenta que Bella, la demonio que lo ha protegido desde hace unos días, está dormida. Su cabeza está apoyada su hombro y su largo cabello castaño oculta parcialmente su rostro.

—Al menos descansaste un par de horas —dice Alice iniciando una conversación—. Eso es bueno, has estado expuesto a muchas emociones.

Jasper y ella se giran en sus asientos para verlos.

—Creo que Bella no tenía mucho que hacer mientras dormías, Edward —comenta Jasper, quien mira a la demonio con una sonrisa—. Parece que está durmiendo profundamente.

El ángel no aparta su vista de ella, cosa que se le hace muy curiosa al cobrizo.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta.

—Nada —ríe Jasper—. Es sólo que nunca había visto dormir a Isabella.

—¿Qué? —Edward frunce el ceño.

—Bueno, jamás durmió delante de nosotros —dice Alice.

—¿En serio?

El dato es tanto interesante como extraño. Según lo poco que sabe, Isabella ha permanecido cerca del Clan Cullen desde hace muchos años. ¿Cómo le hacía para descansar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta?

—Debe de estar aliviada de tenerte a su lado —suspira Jasper volviendo a posar su mirada en el rostro de Bella.

Edward también lo hace y le es inevitable sonreír. Dormida, Isabella luce como una niña pequeña. Es… Muy hermosa.

—Jasper, me estoy poniendo celosa —gruñe Alice al darse cuenta que su pareja no le ha quitado la vista de encima a la demonio.

—No tienes porqué —Jasper suelta una risita nerviosa y, al ver a Alice molesta, le da un beso rápido en los labios. La conversación parece haber terminado, mas Edward toma la palabra.

—Por cierto, no creo que pueda sanar las heridas de Bella.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta Alice.

—Cuando le pedí que me dejara curarla… No me dejó.

Los ángeles guardianes intercambian una mirada apenada.

—Creo que lo hace por tu bien —murmura Alice—. Ya te diste cuenta. Cuando curas a alguien, extraes su dolor y lo vuelves tuyo. A Bella no le gustaría verte sufrir por su culpa.

Eso tiene sentido. Y a pesar de que el dolor es indescriptible, a él no le hubiese importado sentirlo para ayudar a Bella.

—Ella siempre es muy amable —susurra Edward. Lo siguiente que se escucha son las carcajadas de Alice y Jasper. No pueden parar de reír. Incluso Alice derrama una lágrima—. ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

—Edward —explica Alice—. Bella sólo se comporta de esa manera contigo. A nosotros nos trata con indiferencia.

Los ángeles vuelven a reír. El cobrizo observa el rostro de Bella sin entender muy bien a qué se refieren.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe? —pregunta él.

Nuevamente, Alice y Jasper se miran como si estuviesen manteniendo una conversación mental. Que tal vez así era. El rubio niega con la cabeza y Alice se atreve a contestar.

—Supongo que Bella te lo explicará todo en su momento.

El cobrizo ya lo había experimentado antes, estar junto a Bella lo hacía sentir seguro. Como si con ella pudiese respirar mejor. Era una sensación difícil de explicar, sobretodo por el hecho de que Edward no sabía nada sobre ella.

**XXX**

Riley Biers camina por el largo pasillo con un par de folders gruesos en las manos. La oficina está vacía. Por alguna razón su jefe, el Capitán Burke, le ha pedido al resto de los agentes que se tomen el día.

Riley sube por el ascensor hasta la oficina donde su jefe lo está esperando. Él es un joven delgado y de cabello castaño, recién egresado de la academia de policías. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con el Capitán Charles Burke.

—¿Trajiste los archivos, muchacho? —le pregunta dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Si, jefe —responde Riley—. Aquí están todos. Pero, ¿para qué los necesita? El caso no está cerrado.

El Capitán Burke toma los archivos y los deja en su escritorio. Prende un cigarrillo desde su silla. Antes de responder, le da una calada y suelta el humo por la nariz.

—Eres nuevo aquí, ¿verdad? —el joven Riley asiente apenado—. Será la primera que los veas.

—¿Los vea, señor?

—A los Cullen —dice Burke con voz solemne y dándole una segunda calada al cigarrillo—. Sólo cierto números de agentes de la policía saben sobre ellos.

—¿Los Cullen? —Riley frunce el ceño—. ¿Ellos quiénes son?

Su jefe, al terminar de dar la tercera calada, apaga el cigarro en el cenicero. Toma los folders que Riley ha traído y comienza a hojearlos.

—Algunos casos no pueden ser resueltos sin importar la cantidad de evidencia que tengamos o cuántos testigos haya —musita Burke—. En estos casos normalmente, está involucrado el factor sobrenatural.

Riley pone todo su esfuerzo en no soltar una carcajada. Su jefe luce serio. ¿Acaso es una broma?

—¿L-Lo dice en serio? —tantea el joven—. ¿Cree en posesiones y demonios?

Burke lo mira a los ojos y asiente con lentitud, causando que Riley abra mucho los ojos.

—Odio admitirlo, pero enfrentarse con seres de este tipo es algo que la policía no puede hacer. Por esta razón nos contactamos con Los Cullen. Son… Expertos en este campo.

**XXX**

Paul se ha ofrecido en estacionarse y comprar algo de comida para sus pasajeros. Los ángeles e Isabella se negaron, y sorpresivamente, Edward también. El cobrizo alegaba sentirse satisfecho, aunque la verdad era que, desde el día anterior, un nudo se había formado en su estómago y, por más que quisiera, no tenía apetito alguno.

Tras el rechazo de la propuesta, Paul siguió su ruta.

—Deberías intentar dormirte otro rato, Edward —le dice Alice con dulzura. El cobrizo sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Ya no tengo sueño.

—Es muy importante que siempre descanses cuando tengas la oportunidad —musita Jasper.

Edward está a punto de alegar algo, pero es interrumpido por Alice.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Cada vez que usas tus poderes, sientes dolor.

—Si somos heridos a mitad de la batalla, dependemos de ti, Edward —le hace entender Jasper—. Eres nuestra fuente de poder.

Le es inevitable que su respiración se vuelva agitada cuando recuerda el dolor que se adueñó de su cuerpo cuando curó a Jasper.

—Hablando sin rodeos, te necesitamos, Edward —murmura Alice apenada—. Tus habilidades son… Como una mina de oro. Es por esto que los entes oscuros y los demonios están tras de ti. Éste es tu destino… Y lo ha sido desde hace siglos.

La confesión afecta al cobrizo de un lado negativo. ¿Por qué no puede recordar quién es? ¿Acaso eso haría una diferencia?

—_Soy un ciclo que se repite_ —piensa cabizbajo—. _No puedo huir de mi destino._

—Yo estaré contigo —rompe el silencio Bella.

Sus ojos rojizos lo miran fijamente. No tiene idea del por qué la demonio le tiene tanta lealtad, sin embargo, en verdad aprecia lo que ha hecho por él. Edward toma su mano y la estrecha con fuerza. Ella emboza lo que parece ser una media sonrisa.

Los ángeles, tras la confesión, se muestran tristes. Siempre es difícil para ellos pedirles al cobrizo su sacrificio por su bienestar propio.

—Hey —llama su atención Edward. Los ángeles se giran para encararlo—. Estaré bien. Supongo que tengo que aprender a desarrollar y controlar mis poderes para serles más útil cuando llegue el momento.

Estas palabras son suficientes como para que Alice elimine todo signo de tristeza y se lance a darle un abrazo rápido.

—¡Dios! —chilló feliz—. Por eso te extrañaba. Qué gusto es estar juntos de nuevo.

Jasper carraspea y mentalmente la reprende por su poco tacto con las palabras.

—Desde que te vi por primera vez has estado repitiendo eso —nota Edward.

—_Sigues sin recordar…_ —piensa con angustia Isabella.

—Puede ser difícil de creer, pero hemos luchado juntos contra los demonios desde el inicio de los tiempos —explica Jasper de la manera más comprensible que puede—. Nacemos, morimos y reencarnamos. Esa ha sido nuestra vida desde que nos volvimos ángeles guardianes.

El cobrizo frunce el ceño y se debate entre si formular o no una pregunta. Finalmente la curiosidad es más grande y musita casi en susurros.

—No quiero ser grosero pero, ¿qué no los ángeles tienen… Alas?

Bella suelta una risita.

—Somos ángeles caídos —dice Jasper—. Desterrados del Edén junto con Adán y Eva.

—¿Existen desde aquél tiempo? —Edward no puede creer lo que escucha.

—Existimos —lo corrige el rubio—. Tú también estabas allí.

Alice le dedica una mirada lasciva y le da un codazo amistoso.

—Estoy casi segura que Eva te consideraba muy atractivo.

—¡Alice! —dicen Bella y Jasper al unísono. Bella sumamente molesta y Jasper previniendo a Alice que no juegue de esa manera tanto con el cobrizo como con la demonio.

—Es broma —se encoge de hombros la pelinegra—. Qué aguafiestas son —Bella la fulmina con la mirada, Alice toma aire antes de continuar—. Los ángeles guardianes, después del destierro, nos convertimos en guerreros que pelean contra las criaturas del inframundo. Cada uno es destinado a una pareja. Por eso siempre trabajamos en pares. Cada legión de ángeles tiene un clan. Nosotros pertenecemos al Clan Cullen.

—¿Quién es mi pareja? —la pregunta brota de los labios de Edward en automático. Jasper y Alice miran de reojo a la demonio, quien niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

—E-Es… C-Complicado —balbucea Alice—. Te prometo que habrá tiempo de sobra para resolver todas tus dudas en cuanto lleguemos a la mansión de Carlisle.

—Me temo que no es allí a donde nos dirigimos ahora, Srita. Alice —dice Paul uniéndose a la conversación. Tanto Edward como la demonio y los ángeles, por poco olvidaban que él se encontraba allí.

—¿Qué? —frunce el ceño la pelinegra.

—El Sr. Carlisle me dio indicaciones de dejar al Sr. Edward y a la Srita. Isabella en la jefatura de policía.

—¿La jefatura de policía? —ahora es Edward quien frunce el ceño confundido.

—Entonces creo que conocerás primero a Rosalie y Emmett —suspira Jasper—. Son ángeles guardianes como nosotros.

**XXX**

El cabello rubio de la mujer cae en ondas perfectas por su espalda. Porta jeans que delinean su perfecta figura como una segunda piel, una blusa color negro y una chaqueta rojiza. La gente no puede evitar mirarla fijamente, en verdad es hermosa.

Detrás de ella camina en silencio un hombre muy alto y fornido. Su cabello es rizado y negro. Igual que su pareja, trae jeans, una camisa turquesa y una chaqueta blanca. Es atractivo, eso nadie lo puede dudar. Tan atractivo como la rubia, sin embargo, el aura que los rodea es como si estuvieran advirtiéndote que no te acerques. Los ojos dorados de los dos no se posan en nadie, mas que en el camino que transitan.

Al adentrarse a la jefatura, se dirigen al ascensor. Es en este momento que la rubia se cruza de brazos y bufa molesta.

—Parece que últimamente le hemos hecho demasiados favores a Carlisle.

—Los demonios han estado activos. Eso es un indicio de que se nos está acabando el tiempo —repone él con tranquilidad. Al ver que la rubia pone los ojos en blanco, niega con la cabeza—. Pudiste haberte quedado en casa, Rosalie.

Ella vuelve a bufar.

—No seas ridículo. Si yo no estuviera y te atacara un Duras, ¿qué harías tú solo?

Él cierra los ojos y emboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te preocupas demasiado —dice.

—No ignores mi pregunta, Emmett —la rubia se gira para encararlo. Emmett suspira.

—Edward debería llegar hoy.

Rosalie vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco.

—No me interesa. Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¿En serio? —dice Emmett—. Entonces… Supongo que tampoco tiene nada que ver conmigo.

El ascensor se abre en el piso indicado. Riley Biers y el Capitán Burke esperan por ellos. Emmett sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Le da un beso rápido en la coronilla a la rubia y sigue al par de policías que tiene frente a él.

Ambos lo guían a una nueva oficina, las persianas han sido cerradas dejando que reine la oscuridad.

Burke asiente en dirección de Riley para que le entregue los folders del caso a Emmett. El pelinegro los toma y se sienta en una silla cercana. Sus manos se mueven sobre los papeles como si estuviese leyendo en braille. Sus ojos se cierran y su respiración se vuelve lenta.

Riley jala a su jefe un par de pasos atrás para poderle hablar en susurros.

—Señor, ¿en serio hicimos bien en enseñarle esos papeles tan importantes a… Él?

—Ese chico puede ver quién es el culpable en su mente —le explica Burke—. Puede ver el pasado y el futuro.

—¿Un adivino y cacería de demonios? —Riley aún no puede creer que este tipo de situaciones y personas existan.

—Nadie mejor que un ladrón para atrapar a otro ladrón —dice su jefe—. En este caso, utilizamos monstruos para encargarnos de monstruos.

Rosalie se mantiene en el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados y viendo por la ventana. Exhala aire al sentir que alguien se aproxima. Está segura que le van a soltar un sermón.

—¿Preocupada? —pregunta Carlisle. Rosalie ignora la pregunta. El rubio se posiciona junto a ella—. Edward llegará pronto.

Irritada por la noticia, voltea a ver a Carlisle.

—No es asunto mío —gruñe—. No lo necesito.

Carlisle procesa su respuesta. Un vago recuerdo se aloja en su cabeza y le es inevitable embozar una sonrisa burlesca.

—Así que aún odias a Edward —le dice. Rosalie no contesta nada. Prácticamente afirmando a su acusación. Carlisle se acerca a ella y murmura sobre su hombro con voz dura—. Sé educada y salúdalo de buena manera cuando lo veas, Rosalie.

**XXX**

Paul se ha estacionado a frente al edificio de la jefatura. Está encargado de llevar a los dos ángeles hasta la mansión.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Edward —pide Alice haciendo un puchero.

—¿Con qué? —el cobrizo sonríe sin entender.

—Rosalie es antipática, impulsiva y malhablada —gruñe la ángel—. Sólo causa problemas.

—Alice —murmura Jasper reprendiéndola.

—Pero es buena en lo que hace —corrige la pelinegra.

Edward se despide de los ángeles mientras Bella guarda silencio tras de él. Cuando ven el coche alejarse ingresan al edificio. Por otra parte, Alice y Jasper no están muy seguros de que dejarlo allí, sea bueno para él.

—¿Crees que Edward esté bien? —le pregunta Alice a su pareja en susurros—. Desearía que su primera tarea hubiese sido más fácil. Lo llevan a un lugar desconocido, con gente desconocida y lo obligan a comportarse con familiaridad. No sabe quién es. No puedo evitar sentir pena por él.

—No te preocupes. Bella está con él.

Las escasas palabras de Jasper son suficientes para tranquilizarla. La pelinegra besa sus labios y lo abraza con ganas.

Dentro de la jefatura, una pelirroja les pide que aguarden afuera de la oficina de Carlisle. Él los atenderá en unos momentos. Edward se excusa para entrar al sanitario. Dentro, saca su celular y marca las teclas con urgencia.

Resuena una, dos, tres veces y nadie contesta. La máquina contestadora atiende la llamada.

—¿Tanya? Soy yo de nuevo… No sé si has tratado de localizarme o no… Uhm. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Te… Necesito…Yo volveré a llamarte. Debes de estar muy ocupada. Te quiero, Tanya.

A pesar de que actúa como si él entendiera todo lo que le sucede, la verdad es que Edward sigue aterrado y confundido. Cree firmemente que hablar con Tanya y escuchar su consejo le ayudará, sin embargo, no ha logrado localizarla desde hace ya varios días.

Al salir del sanitario, se encuentra con Bella aguardando por él. La castaña se puede dar cuenta que Edward luce abatido.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta.

—No —se excusa Edward—. Sólo trataba de llamar a una amiga, pero no he podido comunicarme.

Bella asiente y ambos regresan al pasillo donde deben de esperar a Carlisle. El susodicho aparece luego de unos minutos.

—Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí, Edward —dice con voz amorosa.

Lo abraza con fuerza y puede ver cómo Bella luce furiosa ante el gesto. Carlisle alza la ceja provocándola. El cobrizo deshace el abrazo y mira a su hermano mayor con una gran sonrisa

—Ésta es mi última oportunidad de verte antes de volverme a dedicar al trabajo —musita Carlisle—. Debes de estar cansado.

—N-No, estoy bien.

—Nos encargamos de todo lo que necesitarás mientras estés aquí —la chica rojiza aparece entregándole un sobre amarillo a Edward. El cobrizo se sorprende al ver su interior—. Son tus nuevos documentos —explica el rubio—. Oficialmente eres Edward Cullen. Mis asistentes se cercioraron de inscribirte en una nueva preparatoria.

El cobrizo le agradece su atenciones y le desea suerte en su trabajo. Carlisle está por entrar a su oficina cuando se gira para ver a la demonio.

—Isabella, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes acompañarme? —La castaña no tiene de otra mas que aceptar. Carlisle sonríe satisfecho—. Sólo será un minuto, Edward.

—Claro —dice el cobrizo tomando asiento.

La oficina de Carlisle es amplia, con dos estantes gigantes llenos de libros en cada pared. Sus muebles están forrados de cuero negro. El rubio le ofrece asiento a la demonio pero ella lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

Él no se lo repite y mejor se sienta en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

—Isabella… ¿O debería llamarte Bella?

Nuevamente el tono de burla aparece.

—Habla de una vez —dice la demonio exasperada—. ¿qué quieres?

Carlisle suspira antes de continuar.

—¿Sigues amando a Edward? —pregunta sin más. La demonio abre mucho los ojos. En definitiva no esperaba aquella pregunta—. Alice y Jasper me hablaron de… La situación con la que está lidiando —dice Carlisle refiriéndose a la falta de memoria del cobrizo—. Por eso creí conveniente preguntarte. No pareces haber cambiado de opinión respecto a trabajar con nosotros.

—Claro que no —responde Bella con seguridad—. Él es Edward. Es su misma alma, puedo sentirlo. Sus memorias están atrapadas. Eso no cambia nada. Él es mi esposo y lo protegeré con mi vida. Es la única razón por la que estoy aquí.

Carlisle vuelve a suspirar, pero ahora con un toque de satisfacción.

—Solo para que sepas, me alivia escuchar eso —alega—. En mis planes, tus poderes están involucrados.

—Y solo para que sepas —lo interrumpe la demonio—, no planeo seguir tus planes. No confío en ti. Te mataré si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a Edward.

—Sigue con esa actitud desconfiada, Isabella —se burla Carlisle—. Lo único que me importa es que ese niño siga con vida, lo demás poco me interesa.

Hablar con él siempre es una perdida de tiempo. Sin agregar nada más, Bella abandona la oficina bastante molesta. Mas, ese mal humor se esfuma de inmediato al ver que Edward no está en donde lo dejó.

**XXX**

El cobrizo esperaba paciente por Bella cuando escuchó el llanto de una niña. Confundido, buscó de donde venía el sonido y, al mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta que una pequeña de unos 7 años, estaba tirada en el asfalto frente al edificio. Sin perder tiempo, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar el vestíbulo y de allí, hasta la calle.

—Hola —dijo Edward poniéndose de cuclillas—. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dónde están tus papás?

La niña limpia sus lágrimas antes de contestar.

—Me tropecé y ensucié mi ropa. Si regreso así, ellos se van a enojar mucho.

—Deben de estar muy preocupados porque no te encuentran. Tu ropa será lo de menos. Vamos a pararte —Edward se incorpora y toma a la niña de sus antebrazos para ayudarla, pero con el mínimo contacto, ella gime de dolor y deshace el agarre—. ¿Te lastimé? ¿Qué te pasó?

El cobrizo no se ha dado cuenta, pero un ente oscuro ha aparecido detrás de él y está por atacarlo. Su atención está totalmente en la niña y viceversa. Justo cuando siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, se gira y puede ver al Duras.

— _Ardet in conspectu meo virtutem _—dice alguien de repente y el Duras es rodeado en llamas. Se pulveriza en cuestión de segundos.

Edward no puede creer lo que vio. Sus ojos dorados rebuscan de dónde provino aquél poder y un par de ojos dorados, iguales a los suyos, aparecen mirándolo furiosos.

—¿Acaso eres un imbécil? ¿Qué haces solo aquí afuera? ¿Qué no sabes que todos los demonios y entes oscuros te persiguen? —le grita Rosalie—. ¿Cómo esperan cuide a un idiota como tú?

—_La he visto antes_ —es en lo único que puede pensar Edward. Recuerda haberla conocido en algún lado. Aunque no está muy seguro de dónde. Las palabras de Alice hacen eco en su cabeza: "_Es antipática, impulsiva y malhablada"._

—Eres Rosalie, ¿verdad? —pregunta Edward sonriente. Se acerca ella y le extiende su mano—. Mucho gusto, yo soy…

—No me toques —gruñe la rubia dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Ella sabe bien lo que sucede si Edward entra en contacto con su piel. Está por decir otra cosa cuando puede ver a la castaña dirigirse hacia ellos a paso rápido—. Genial, ella también está aquí —dice sarcástica.

—Bella —dice el cobrizo aliviado. La castaña se interpone entre los dos y mira a Rosalie con molestia.

—Bastante lenta para un perro guardián, ¿no? —la provoca la rubia. La demonio endurece la mandíbula—. ¿Algún problema? ¿Por qué no le pones correa a tu angelito?

Bella no pretende caer ante sus palabras. No dice nada. Solamente la mira con odio. Edward se gira para encontrarse con la carita asustada de la niña que encontró. Vuelve a ponerse en cuclillas frente a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta sonriente—. Seguro te asustaste mucho.

Rosalie bufa. Y se hace paso para regresar hasta el interior del edificio.

—¿Te lastimaron? —dice Isabella cuando la rubia se ha esfumado.

—Perdóname por haber salido sin avisarte —murmura apenado Edward.

—Me alegra que te encuentres bien.

—Rosalie me salvó.

—¿Te dijo algo? —pregunta Bella con precaución.

—No, sólo se veía… Muy triste.

No le causa sorpresa a Rosalie encontrarse a Emmett esperando por ella en el vestíbulo. La rubia luce molesta, él está seguro de cuál es la razón.

—¿Viste a Edward? —más que una pregunta, es una afirmación.

—Eso no importa —murmura Rosalie—. Sólo me importas tú.

Emmett cierra los ojos. La rubia ingresa al elevador y no espera por él.

—_Rosalie…_ —susurra Emmett—. _Aún no te has dado cuenta…_

**_._**

**_._**

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

**Readers! Gracias por sus reviews. Por favor hágannos saber sus teorías respecto a lo que le sucede a Edward, el Clan Cullen e Isabella.**

**Si quieren formar parte de nuestro grupo en FB, les pedimos que agreguen a Emilia Hale y ella los vuelve miembros. (El link de su perfil está en nuestra Bio).**

**Les reiteramos nuestro agradecimiento por apoyar esta historia y nos leemos pronto.**

**OUR REQUIEM**


	7. Cap 6: Muñecos de Lodo

_Desde los inicios de la humanidad, la enemistad entre ángeles y demonios se ha enfrentado en innumerables batallas._

_En contra de toda ley natural, un pacto de amor se ha emitido y las consecuencias serán su peor castigo._

**Con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de Odagiri Hotaru y alteraciones de Our Requiem.**

_Este capítulo NO está beteado._

**Happy Reading!**

**Capítulo 6: "Muñecos de Lodo"**

* * *

Rosalie ha regresado a la jefatura de policía. No puede evitar estar molesta con Edward, Isabella y sobretodo con Carlisle. Fue él quién la citó aquí después de todo.

Conforme avanza, recuerda la plática que mantuvieron ella y Emmett con Carlisle. Ya presentía que todo esto era una mala idea:

—_¿Intentaron atacar a Edward? —Carlisle no suena sorprendido—. Los demonios ya saben que él está aquí. Rosalie, Emmett. Les pido que sigan de cerca de Edward. Sus poderes ya han despertado, pero aún no sabe como usarlos ni controlarlos. _

_Emmett, como siempre, asintió acatando sus ordenes sin más. Ella era diferente._

—¿Quién necesita sus poderes? —bufa molesta.

**XXX**

Edward se ha encargado de llevar a la niña perdida con la doctora de la jefatura. Al parecer su lesión en el brazo es más fuerte de lo que pensaba. La pequeña luce asustada, el cobrizo la acompaña hasta la sala de revisión y cuando se asegura que está en buenas manos, se retira.

—¿Por qué no te sientas aquí un momento? —le dice la doctora con ternura—. ¿Tienes sed?

La pequeña observa a Edward antes de contestar. El cobrizo le sonríe desde el marco de la puerta.

—_Está bien_ —le articula a la pequeña, quien asiente y posa su atención a las indicaciones de la doctora.

—¿Cómo te lastimaste? —alcanza a escuchar que le preguntan a la niña antes de abandonar la habitación.

En el pasillo lo espera Bella, con los brazos cruzados y su melena castaña tapando ligeramente su rostro.

—Van a curar su brazo y buscarán a sus padres —le explica Edward posicionándose frente ella.

—Ya veo —repone. Está por agregar algo más cuando una sensación desconocida le causa escalofríos—. _Hay algo allí_ —susurra.

—¿Eh? —el cobrizo sigue la mirada de Bella, pero no logra ver nada—. ¿Hay más demonios aquí?

En cuanto se formula esta pregunta, el malestar desaparece. La demonio no está segura si solamente ha sido su imaginación o si alguien los ha estado vigilando y ella no se ha dado cuenta.

No teme por su seguridad, sino por la de Edward. Siempre ha sido así.

Un par de pisos más arriba a Emmett y Rosalie se les ha asignado una sala vacía para facilitarles su trabajo. Uno de los trabajadores les ha traído algunos sándwiches y bebidas. La rubia no vacila en tomar uno y comérselo. Emmett se mantiene recargado en una pared cercana, con los ojos cerrados. Está exhausto. Sus habilidades requieren de mucha energía.

—¿Aún no terminamos? —se queja Rosalie.

—No —suspira Emmett apretando el tabique de su nariz—. Tienen más material que quieren que revise.

La rubia no objeta nada. Guarda silencio unos minutos, para luego volver a tomar la palabra. Su voz es apenas un susurro.

—_Emmett, ¿crees que necesitamos el poder de Edward?_

El pelinegro se aleja de la pared y se sienta a su lado. La observa directo a sus ojos dorados, al igual que ella lo hace con él.

—Rose, sé como te sientes pero, es nuestro deber protegerlo. Somos ángeles guardianes.

Odia que Emmett sea tan neutral con todo el asunto. Sabe que no llegarán a ningún lado si se ponen a discutir, por eso opta por cambiar la conversación.

—¿No vas a comer?

—No, no tengo hambre —responde él antes de reincorporarse e irse de allí.

**XXX**

Tras reintentar varias veces en localizar a Tanya, Edward recibe una llamada de parte de Paul, el chofer de Carlisle.

—Paul vendrá a recogernos pronto —le hace saber a Bella cuando termina la llamada—. Nos pidió que lo esperáramos aquí.

—Está bien —dice ella sin más.

—¿Quieres ir a comer mientras esperamos? —Bella no le responde. Con la cabeza le indica que hay alguien detrás de él. Edward se gira y se encuentra a la niña que dejó con la doctora—. Hola, nena. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

El cobrizo se ha puesto en cuclillas frente a ella.

—Gracias por ayudarme —murmura la pequeña con timidez. Su brazo ha sido vendado y algunos rasguños de sus piernas tienen banditas. Fuera de eso, luce bien.

—¿Ya llamaron a tus padres? De seguro te mueres por irte a tu casa.

Los ojos de la niña parecen oscurecerse ante la mención de sus padres. Su mano vuela directamente hasta su brazo vendado.

—_No quiero regresar_ —susurra aterrada.

La respuesta es inesperada.

—¿Por qué no? —Edward intenta tranquilizarla, pero nota que Isabella se mueve nerviosa detrás de él.

—¿Acaso es…? —dice la demonio al percibir una sombra escabullirse por las escaleras.

No puede estar equivocada. Hay un demonio en el edificio. Con una mirada, logra hacerle entender esto a Edward. El cobrizo asiente.

—Ve, estaré bien.

—No te muevas de aquí —repone Bella con dureza antes de correr por el pasillo y perderse escaleras arriba.

Conforme avanza, la presencia se hace más fuerte. Ha subido, dos, tres, cuatro pisos, mas no logra alcanzarlo. Justo cuando está por llegar a la azotea una puerta se abre con fuerza.

—¡Hey, cuidado! —grita Rosalie apartándose rápido del camino. Frunce el ceño ante la actitud de Isabella, sin embargo, al verla allí se puede dar cuenta de algo: Edward está solo.

Ahora es su turno de correr, pero escaleras abajo hasta la sala de espera donde se supone está el cobrizo. Pero no es así. En cuanto Isabella se fue, la niña también se fue de su lado con dirección a la calle.

No era de extrañarse que Rosalie gruñera furiosa al no encontrarlo.

—No está —piensa en voz alta. Se acerca a la ventana para averiguar dónde está y lo encuentra en la jardinera donde aquél Duras quiso atacarlo. Sin perder tiempo, corre a buscarlo.

Por otra parte, Isabella ha creado una bola de energía púrpura. Ésta atraviesa el centro del demonio que se ha manifestado en la azotea. En un parpadeo, se vuelve cenizas. Fue demasiado fácil acabar con él. Tal vez… Demasiado fácil.

—_Una distracción_ —susurra la demonio. Sus ojos se abren con fuerza y regresa a toda velocidad hacia donde está Edward.

**XXX**

El cobrizo no puede encontrar a la niña por ningún lado. Un par de calles más debajo de la jefatura de policía hay un pequeño parque. Edward reza porque ella se encuentre allí. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando la localiza. Está aferrada a la mano de un hombre alto con lentes oscuros y gorra.

La imagen no encaja, por lo que el cobrizo se acerca sigiloso.

—¿Él es tu papá? —le pregunta a la niña.

El hombre alza la vista y emboza una pequeña sonrisa, de su bolsillo trasero saca una navaja filosa y la apunta al cuello de la niña. Ella, como si acabara de despertar, se da cuenta de lo que ocurre y se retuerce bajo el agarre.

—¡No! —chilla asustada—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡Déjala en paz! —gruñe Edward.

Rosalie observa la escena a corta distancia, al ver la navaja, no duda en conjurar su poder. Pero lo siguiente que sucede la deja helada. Edward corre hacia el hombre y con una maniobra logra arrebatarle la navaja, darle un fuerte codazo en el estómago y golpear su quijada.

El hombre cae inconsciente al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó? —le pregunta el cobrizo a la niña. La pequeña tiembla ligeramente, él la consuela estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Realmente eres un imbécil —dicen de repente. Edward alza la mirada y se encuentra a una furiosa Rosalie—. ¿Por qué te lanzaste hacia él de esa manera? ¿Qué no viste que tenía una navaja?

—Lo lamento —musita el cobrizo embozando una sonrisa apenada.

—No te ves muy arrepentido. ¿Por qué sonríes cuando te estoy gritando, idiota?

—Perdona. No fue mi intención —masculla. Observa a la rubia unos segundos y se aventura a decir—: Te preocupas demasiado por los demás, pero también te enojas por todo. Qué interesante eres, Rosalie.

La rubia se queda muda ante sus palabras. Odia que él tenga ese efecto sobre ella. Siempre ha sido así, desde el inicio de todo, cuando lo conoció y se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Sin embargo, el tiempo, las batallas y la distancia desgastan relaciones. Sobretodo cuando tu amigo rompe el pacto más sagrado para ellos y se enamora de una demonio.

—_¿En verdad eres el mismo Edward?_ —susurra Rosalie mirándolo fijamente. El cobrizo quiere preguntarle a qué es lo que se refiere pero la niña está temblando con mayor fuerza.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunta Edward. La niña le señala al hombre que intentó lastimarla. Su cuerpo se convulsiona de una manera sobre-humana. Pueden escuchar sus huesos quebrarse y un gemido descomunal brota de su garganta. Edward toma a la niña y retroceden poco a poco.

El cuerpo se incorpora, sus ojos son rojizos y su piel es verdosa.

—¿Qué? Es un ente oscuro —señala Rosalie preparándose para atacarlo, sin embargo, detrás de él aparecen tres decenas más de cuerpos verdosos—. Y parece que trajo algunos amigos.

—_Creaturarum tenebrarum. Ardet flammas gehennae_*

En cuanto Rosalie pronuncia éstas palabras de lenguaje desconocido, el color de sus ojos dorados se endurece, su cabellera rubia se torna rojiza y de un chasquido, los entes que intentan atacarla se incineran. Tanto Edward como la niña están atónitos. De las palmas de la ángel brotan llamas. Su habilidad para controlar el fuego es algo bastante impactante en presenciar.

**XXX**

**Mientras tanto…**

—Rose… —Emmett ha sentido la presencia del poder de su pareja. Alarmado por su seguridad, corre hasta el pasillo y se encuentra a Carlisle mirando la ventana. A la distancia se puede apreciar una columna de humo. Seguramente allí es donde se encuentra Rosalie.

—Emmett —le indica Carlisle. Él sabe a lo que se refiere.

—Sí —dice. El pelinegro junta sus manos formando una equis, de esta brota una luz verdosa. Emmett cierra los ojos y susurra—: _Redigo spatio et tempore_**.

El cielo y todos los alrededores pierden color, como si el sol se hubiese extinguido, y se apodera de todo la luz verdosa. Carlisle observa cómo ésta recorre cada rincón y lo encierra como si fuese un gran domo.

—Voy a buscarla —dice Emmett cuando su trabajo está hecho, está por girarse y correr, pero lo detienen.

—Emmett —sonríe Carlisle con malicia—. Aún no.

**XXX**

Conforme aniquila a una docena de entes, otras cuatro docenas aparecen. Los Duras los han rodeado, Edward y Rosalie están espalda contra espalda, mientras que la niña tiembla sin control. Y es que observar a estos seres paranormales la ha aterrado, pero presenciar como todo se pinta de luz verdosa le ha atacado sus nervios en verdad.

—Estos tipos no se acaban —gruñe Rosalie usando sus habilidades para asesinar a los entes recién llegados.

De pronto, la tierra comienza a temblar. Edward sujeta a la niña con fuerza. El cielo verdoso se tiñe de un color púrpura, como si estuviese a punto de caer una tormenta eléctrica. Las nubes crujen y algo parece romper el domo que Emmett a creado por algunos segundos.

El suceso ha sido perfecto para distraer a Rosalie. Los entes se lanzan para atacarlos, mas son detenidos al instante.

Una corriente púrpura los pulveriza sin dejar rastro, a todos y cada uno de ellos, sin el menor esfuerzo.

Cuando el polvo se disipa, el cobrizo y la rubia pueden ver una figura femenina caminar hacia ellos. Su cabello castaño se ondea en el viento gracias a la energía que emana su cuerpo.

—Bella… —suspira aliviado Edward al reconocerla.

La castaña emboza una media sonrisa y se encamina hasta estar a su lado.

—Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí —dice tras cerciorarse que ni la niña ni él están lastimados. El cobrizo recuerda el momento en que perdió a Bella de vista—. ¿Lo encontraste? —se refiere al demonio que persiguió escaleras arriba.

—Era una carnada —responde ella.

—Si la guardaespaldas oficial cae en las trampas, ¿qué debemos esperar nosotros? —Rosalie suelta una risita, al escucharla Bella aprieta la mandíbula con molestia.

—Mira quien habla —contrapone la demonio.

—¿Qué dijiste? —gruñe Rosalie. Bella se acerca a la pila de polvo que dejaron los entes. Dentro de ellos, se encuentra con una pequeña lámina de papel metálico con una pequeña oración.

—Alguien les puso esto adentro —le hace saber Bella—. Estabas jugando con muñecos de lodo, Rosalie.

—¿Los controlan desde otro lugar? —pregunta la rubia frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Dónde está el titiritero?

Ante la mención de éste, el suelo se sacudió por segunda vez y ahora trajo consigo una multitud numerosa de Duras. Sus cuerpos estaban hechos de un material verdoso y sus iris rojizos las miraban con rabia.

—Hay demasiadas presencias como para encontrar la verdadera —murmuró Bella.

—¿Y qué debemos hacer entonces, eh? —refutó Rosalie haciendo que brotara fuego de sus palmas nuevamente.

—Ganar tiempo —exclama la demonio alzando una mano al aire—. Comencemos deshaciéndonos de la basura.

La corriente eléctrica color púrpura aparece rodeando el cuerpo de Bella. La demonio cierra los ojos y con apenas un susurro comienza a recitar su conjuro.

—_Quod dico vos nigrum ex antiquo carmine abyssum. Per sanguinem foederis, excitare flumine aeternitatis_***

Rosalie aguarda a que algo suceda, pero la demonio está demasiado concentrada en sus palabras. La rubia no tiene tiempo para esto, los entes se están acercando cada vez más.

—Me tratas como tu maldita lacaya —dice en dirección a Bella—. ¿Quieres que me encargue de esto? Bien, lo haré —su cabello se a tornado rojizo, Edward la mira expectante—. No te quedes allí, imbécil. Llévate a la niña de aquí.

El cobrizo asiente y tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos, corre lejos de allí.

La ángel combate a los demonios uno por uno, es bastante difícil hacerlo pues conforme mata a uno, otros dos aparecen. Incinera a algunos, corta a la mitad a otros. Parece no tener fin.

—¡Oye! —grita Rosalie con la respiración agitada—. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte allí?

Una tormenta eléctrica anuncia su llegada. La energía que emana Isabella crea un tornado color púrpura, las ramas de los árboles se agitan con violencia, Rosalie debe de establecer todo su equilibrio para no caer.

Bella abre los ojos y grita hacia el cielo.

— ¡Salamandrae!****

—_No puede ser_ —susurra Rosalie abriendo mucho los ojos.

Y del cielo cae lo que parece ser una serpiente de color negro. Su tamaño es impresionante y en cuanto ruge, todo a su alrededor tiembla.

El demonio que ha invocado Isabella lanza una ráfaga de fuego púrpura que aniquila con todos los entes a su paso. La energía que brota es impresionante, la ángel sabía que Isabella era una de las demonios más poderosas del inframundo, pero jamás imaginó que en su poder estuviera el invocar a una criatura de ese tipo.

Al ver su trabajo terminado, la castaña cierra los ojos, murmura unas palabras y su conjuro se desvanece en el aire.

—T-Todos están muertos —musita la rubia al hallarse a salvo.

—Aún no —dice Isabella detrás de ella. Luce asustada—. Falta el demonio que los controló.

—¿Qué? —Rosalie repasa las palabras que ha dicho Bella y algo en su interior cobra sentido—. ¡Edward!

Las dos corren a gran velocidad hasta donde brota la energía de un demonio. No es muy lejos de allí.

Conforme se acercan, la presencia se hace más fuerte. Cerca de la jefatura encuentran a la niña inerte en el suelo. Sus ojos han perdido color, frente a ella lo que parece ser una sombra femenina amenaza con cortar la cabeza de Edward.

Lo tiene abrazado por detrás. Sus ojos son rojizos y su cabello es corto. De su boca brotan dos pares de colmillos.

—No se muevan —les advierte a Bella y Rosalie. Ellas gruñen impotentes—. La verdad es que no esperaba toparme con La Luz de Dios —ríe dándole a Edward un beso en su mejilla. Sus colmillos están muy cerca de su cuello. La Mid Damon ronronea cerca de su oído—. ¿Sabes? Ella puso una gran recompensa por tu cabeza.

—¿Ella? —susurra Edward.

La sombra está encarnada del cuerpo de la niña. La ha poseído, más ha logrado materializarse.

—Yo no puedo exorcizarla —dice Rosalie volteando a ver a la demonio, quien está atónita por la situación. Un paso en falso y Edward puede perder la vida.

—_¿Qué estoy haciendo? _—susurra la niña de repente. El cobrizo la observa asombrado de que siga consciente a pesar de que la demonio está robando su energía. La pequeña alza la vista y derrama un par de lágrimas_—. Tengo miedo. Ayúdame. _

Ella intenta incorporarse, y al hacerlo, toma a Edward de la mano.

La habilidad del cobrizo se activa y puede ver sus pensamientos:

La niña está en una habitación oscura, se asoma por el rabillo de la puerta donde dos personas adultas están discutiendo a gritos.

—_¡Ya estoy harta! —reclama la mujer—. Me obligas a cuidarla por tu trabajo._

—_Cuidarla es tarea de la madre —contradice el hombre._

_La pequeña llora en silencio. Todo se torna negro. Otro pensamiento aparece._

—_¿Papá? —la niña se acerca a su escritorio mostrándole unos dibujos que ha hecho para él._

—_Vete, estoy ocupado —gruñe su padre sin más._

_La niña ahora busca la atención de su madre. _

—_¿Mamá?_

_La mujer se gira sobre sus talones y la recibe con una gran bofetada._

—_¡Cállate! _

La pequeña ha dejado de tocar a Edward, por lo que el cobrizo ya no puede ver sus pensamientos.

—_Seré una buena niña, lo prometo_ —susurra y cae al suelo.

La imagen hace que Edward comience a temblar, una luz dorada brota de él. La Mid Demon retrocede asustada.

El cobrizo se hinca y abraza a la pequeña que ha perdido el conocimiento.

—Abandona el cuerpo de esta niña —masculla—. ¡Vete!

La luz dorada ahora rodea a la niña. De pronto, un par de esferas verdosas aparecen y destellan radiantes.

—_Et nunc absolvo vos***** —_dice una voz conocida.

Rosalie se gira y en su rostro aparece una sonrisa.

—Llegas tarde, Emmett.

El pelinegro sostiene las palmas hacia arriba y de ellas flotan aquellas esferas. Carlisle está junto a él.

—Acaba con ella, Rose —le ordenan. Ella asiente y gruñe victoriosa.

Las esferas han encarcelado a la Mid Demon en lo que parece una jaula de cristal. Ella se retuerce buscando una salida.

—¿Qué es esto? —grita desquiciada—. ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

El cabello de Rosalie arde más rojo que nunca. El fuego ha creado una especie de espada afilada.

—_Ared usque ad mortem_****** —pronuncia antes de correr hasta el Mid Demon y partirlo en dos.

**XXX**

—Buen trabajo —dice Carlisle acercándose a ellos cuando la batalla ha terminado. El demonio se esfumó y la niña no ha despertado de su inconsciencia.

Bella corre hasta Edward para asegurarse de que está bien. Al verlo a salvo, no duda en abrazarlo con fuerza. Edward se extraña por el gesto, pero no duda en sonreírle agradecido.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Carlisle a Edward, el cobrizo asiente y él sonríe satisfecho—. Emmett, desvanece la barrera.

El color verdosos que rodeaba todo ha desaparecido, los estragos ocasionados por la Mid Demon y los Duras han sido borrados.

—Todo regresó a la normalidad —dice el cobrizo sorprendido.

—Evita el contacto con los humanos —le explica Carlisle—. Una de las habilidades de Emmett

—¿Emmett?

—Oh, es cierto —sonríe Carlisle—. Déjenme presentarlos. Emmett McCarthy, se le conoce como Los Ojos de Dios. Y Rosalie Hale, dueña de la Voz de Dios. Los dos son tus aliados y forman parte del Clan Cullen.

Riley Biers y el capitán Burke aparecen allí a los pocos segundos, antes de que Edward puede decir algo.

—Edward, entrégales a la niña —ordena Carlisle.

—Carlisle, ella… —el cobrizo está por explicarle lo que ha visto en la cabeza de la niña. Los maltratos por los que ha pasado por culpa de sus padres. Sin embargo, él niega.

—No te preocupes —lo reconforta Carlisle—. Se encargarán.

Ante estas palabras, Edward está un poco más tranquilo. Deposita a la niña en brazos de Riley y ellos, sin agregar nada, se adentran a la jefatura de policía.

—Jamás creí que un demonio pudiera poseer a una niña tan pequeña —murmura Edward con tristeza.

—Todos los humanos tienen oscuridad —repone Rosalie—Ni siquiera un niño puede bajar la guardia.

—Los Duras y Mid Demons, son demonios que necesitan un cuerpo qué poseer —toma la palabra Emmett por primera vez—. Pero… No todos los demonios son así. Los de alto rango, conocidos como Opast, toman figuras humanas muy hermosas. Es su manera de atraer humanos para matarlos.

Las miradas de todos, incluso la de Edward se posan sobre Bella, quien oculta su mirada bajo su larga cabellera castaña.

—_¿Isabella es un Opast? —_piensa el cobrizo.

—No confíes en nadie, ¿entendiste? —gruñe la rubia—. A veces eres un…

—Rosalie —la reprende Emmett.

Ella inhala y exhala un par de veces antes de encontrar la cordura.

—Vámonos —le indica a su pareja.

—Paul pasará por ustedes también —dice Carlisle.

—No lo necesitamos —Rosalie se gira sobre sus talones y se aleja de allí con Emmett pisándole los talones.

Cuando están solos los tres, Carlisle le da una palmada en la espalda a Edward.

—¿Cómo te sentiste?

—Algo nervioso, pero creo que estoy empezando a controlarme mejor. Prometo trabajar más en eso —responde el cobrizo. La demonio capta su atención y los dos entablan una conversación que Carlisle no está escuchando.

—_Qué encantador eres, Edward_ —piensa él embozando una gran sonrisa—. _Es una pena tener que engañarte de esta forma. _

**XXX**

Estar con Edward siempre hace que Rosalie esté de mal humor. Han caminado algunas cuadras y ella sigue gruñendo.

—Parece que él causa un gran efecto en ti —nota Emmett con una ligera sonrisa.

—No sé nada sobre él —dice ella—. Lo único que sé… —suspira antes de continuar— Es que sólo puedo trabajar con alguien a quién puedo confiar mi vida.

—Eres hábil con las palabras —ríe Emmett.

—No lo estoy inventado —se sonroja—. Es lo que creo.

—Supongo que debería agradecerte por confiar tanto en mí —murmura él.

—Tú también me confías tu vida, ¿cierto?

Emmett la toma del brazo haciéndola que voltee a verlo. Él estampa sus labios contra los de ella y la besa con verdadera pasión. Esperando que con esta muestra de afecto haya contestado su pregunta.

**XXX**

* * *

*Criaturas tenebrosas. ¡Ardan en las llamas del infierno!

**Reduce espacio y tiempo.

***Yo te invoco desde lo más negro del abismo con este antiguo conjuro. A través de nuestro pacto de sangre, despierta de la corriente de la eternidad

****Salamandra

*****Yo te libero.

******Arde hasta tu muerte

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto! ;)**

**OUR REQUIEM**


End file.
